Playing House
by Wreckless Righter
Summary: AU. They've spent centuries running from their enemies and their emotions, but it's finally their turn. And even though their relationship might be a bit toxic, the bitter taste of poison is better than an eternity of loneliness. So what happens now? With Elijah running his underground business, Katherine decides to pursue modeling. After all, vanity was always her strong suit.
1. The Prologue

**"Playing House"  
**by Wreckless Righter  
_(Beta'd by Katie because she basically helped write this)_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

If you follow me on tumblr (strongbeautifulfulloflight) you'll already know that this fic is based on an RP that me and my friend Katie (baskingintheinsanity) began almost a year ago. I/we decided to turn it into an actual fic because it just got too good not to share. So hopefully you'll love it as much as I/we do. For the record, this is, for the most part, a crack/AU fic with some references to TVD mythology and some new mythology we created. It is primarily Kalijah based, however there may or may not be cameos from other characters (some OC) and ships. I only wrote the prologue in 1st person because it worked best, but the rest of the story will be in 3rd person.

Feedback is most certainly welcome and suggestions will be taken into consideration. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

PROLOGUE - Katherine's POV

Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Let me guess. You want to know the story. How _did_ little ol' Katherine Pierce manage to escape death and get her happily ever after with a certain precocious and exceptionally well dressed Original vampire that could and would kill her if he didn't love her so damn much? Well guess what? It's not that happy and it's not ever after. There's no such thing. And the sooner you grasp that concept, the sooner you'll get on with your life.

But…I'm in a pretty good mood these days. So fine. I'll _humor_ you.

I'm not going to go into the gruesome details of being abandoned, _cured, _killed, and rejected from Other Side. Thanks to little miss priss witch, everyone thought I was swept away into oblivion. Wrong. See, when I was whooshed up into that swirling black hole of death, I got the second chance I never deserved. I was dropped right back to the border of that soul-sucking town known as Mystic Falls. I didn't need any more of a sign to tell me to turn the other way and keep walking. There was nothing left there for me anyway. Elena Gilbert could have it.

The crappy part was I was human again. I should've been happy I was alive but, believe me, being human _sucks. _You're weak and prone to getting sick and I must have gained three pounds in one day just from eating those three square meals they tell you to be sure to eat daily! Yeah right. I wasn't about to suffer all over again so I looked for a vampire. Couldn't hurt to try right? Wrong. Turns out having your neck ripped into is a lot like…well…having your neck ripped into. Don't worry, I made sure to get a few drops of their blood in my system before they killed me. And just like that, the immortal Katherine Pierce is back in business. Thank _god. _

With Nadia gone for good, I only had one piece of unfinished business left. So. How do you get one puppy-love enamored Original to meet with you as far away as possible from the blood thirsty boohooing other? Did you miss the part where I said I was a vampire again? Or is your tiny human brain too slow to keep up? So compel compel compel and finally he meets me just outside of New Orleans. Reunited and it feels so good. And before you start to question my self worth, I had quite a few choice words for him about his recent hobbies. First of all, a werewolf? Second of all, a _pregnant _werewolf? Did I mention Klaus is the baby daddy? Well that, kiddies, is why Katherine Pierce gets second chances.

Poor Elijah was so fixated on this wannabe me but I took care of that. _No, _I didn't kill her. Wanted to. But I'm trying to be a _good _girl this time around. Relatively. Let's just say I reminded him of the major differences between the real deal and a cheap imitation. Then again, nothing really compares to sex with me, does it? Ask the Salvatores. Oops. I mean _Salvatore_.

While he squared things off with Klaus in New Orleans, I did a little recon in the real estate market. Imagine my surprise when a penthouse in New York City suddenly opened up because the woman in it turned up dead from an unspecified animal attack. Poor thing. But hey. A fifth avenue penthouse is a fifth avenue penthouse. You'd have to be stupid to pass that up. And I may be a lot of things, but stupid was never one of them. So I got us a home. Kept myself busy for the first month with redecorating. Yes. _Month. _You would think shutting your chronically menstruating brother up wouldn't take more than a day but this is Elijah we're talking about. The moral high road was a long one and I would just have to be patient. Me. Patient. If I could have staked him for that one…

So why _did_ I wait around and let him take his sweet time tying up all loose ends? Because when you're on the brink of death, there's this clarity you suddenly get and it's like you finally understand everything you did wrong and everything you should have done and could have done but didn't. And when you _do _die, and you accept nothing matters anymore, a second chance at life kind of feels like you _have_ to make it worth it. Because you could lose it again just like that. And I wasn't going to lose Elijah again. It took too long to get to this point. Too much pain and history between us to throw it away on impatience.

When I first met him in 1492, I was a naive little girl just hoping to be picked up by some prince charming who would save me from my parents. Mommy and daddy weren't thrilled with their little flower anymore once they learned she wasn't pure. In my defense, an arranged marriage was as good a reason as any to sleep with a low class boy in the village. Now that I was damaged goods, no man would want me. Except Klaus Mikaelson. But he wanted me for a very different reason. I should have seen it coming. I had a gut feeling about him and I probably could have slipped away when he wasn't looking. But something was keeping me there. Or someone, I should say. Well, actually, it was two someones: Elijah and Riley.

Riley Rodchester. She was also a captive of Klaus', destined to be sacrificed for the sake of breaking Klaus' stupid hybrid curse. If you'll recall, he needed a vampire, a doppleganger, and…a _witch. _Enter Riley. We clicked right away. She was as fiery as her curls and I loved that about her. She enjoyed being a witch and testing the limits of her power for pleasure. So when Elijah freed me I freed her and we took off into the sunset. Very Thelma and Louise. Minus the suicide. Well, hers anyway. Once she'd learned of my immortality, she didn't want to be left behind. But the devout part of her refused to betray nature by becoming a vampire, so she betrayed it another way by invoking the power of Expression. With it, she managed to create the same exact elixir that bitch Qetsiyah used on Silas to make herself immortal. She's a borderline genus and chemistry is her crack. Go figure. Since then, Riley and I have barely kept in touch. It's for our safety, I think. The spirits are pissed at her. Klaus is pissed at me. I do wonder from time to time if she had kept in contact with Kol – turns out she had a thing for him and _he _had a thing for witches. And you wondered how I kept tabs on the Originals from a distance? – but I don't mention it to Elijah because, one, I'm pretty sure they kept their rendezvous secrets, and two, just mentioning the name Kol puts Elijah in this quiet, kind of angry mood. I don't personally know if he's grieved his brother's death but I think my return has given him a little hope that others could too.

From 1492 on, Elijah and I have kind of been this on again off again thing. We'd come across each other every few decades or so and have a short fling until we got too close and I'd run away. I'm not perfect, okay? I don't do emotions well and I especially don't do the whole _talking _about emotions thing well. _Yes, _I loved him. I always have. Since the moment we met and he spoke to me like a human being, and not like an object the way Klaus did. He was the first man to make me feel like I could…be anything I wanted. Even though all I wanted was to be his. But feeling that and actually saying it to him were two _very _different concepts. And any time I felt even close to saying it, I ran away. Sometimes he'd chase me - days, even weeks. I think, secretly, a part of him liked the thrill of the chase as much as I did. But when he finally caught me, when he finally got me to say those three words to him, that's when _he _ran. And when he ran, I broke. And _that's_ how Katerina Petrova became Katherine Pierce.

Cut back to now, in our penthouse in Manhattan, together at last. Three _months_ after he told me he'd finally give us a real chance. But who am I to complain? After a month of ups, downs, loop-de-loops, and death defying plunges, Elijah and I finally have an understanding. We know our relationship is toxic. And we know this whole living together thing is strictly tentative. Klaus could show up at any second to rip my throat out or tear me limb from limb or whatever sadistic threat he likes to hurl these days. But I have a feeling he'll keep his distance for a while. I may have sent a certain perky blonde someone his way to keep him nice and distracted. Look at me playing matchmaker.

So that's the story. Elijah's still working with Klaus from afar. He's keeping business going in an underground kind of way with interspecies connections all over the world. And me? I'm waiting for this all to blow up in my face. But in the mean time, I'm thinking of pursuing modeling.


	2. Chapter 1

Aw guys, I'm so glad you loved just the little prologue. Trust me, I have so much more goodness in store for you. ;)

_Sorry I took forever to update. I have so many things on my plate I'm trying to get done, and the holiday season is not forgiving with that. Oops. But now that this chapter is up, I'm definitely gonna be posting the next one soon. And I finally came up with a cool ass plot line for this story - aside from the general Kalijah of it - so I'll be trying to work on it more. _

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

One month, three days, four hours and seven minutes. And they still hadn't killed each other. It was progress, but it was in no way the easiest month of cohabitation. There were senseless arguments over hair left in the shower drain, hogging of the bed covers, and his unsolicited rearrangement of her closet and drawers, but they managed to make it through it all and maintain just as much passion for each other as they'd started with, centuries ago. Things would never be fairytalesque, but they weren't after that. The simple life, they told themselves. And nothing more.

At present, Elijah was thoroughly amused watching her try to explain to him one of the century's latest concoctions in the food industry but every word she said echoed away in the distance as he got lost in his thoughts, wondering how an evening like this was even possible. Surely he didn't deserve it, and it was only a matter of time before it ended. But for now he would enjoy it, enjoy _her _and if that meant enduring her peculiar penchants for chocolatey snack foods, so be it. Unbeknownst to himself, he was smiling at her all the while.

"Are you even listening?"

He blinked, suddenly faced with the wrathful vixen he'd come to know as Katherine. He shook his head in mild amusement.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

She sighed, rolling her eyes for the millionth time. "It's called a _Mallomar_, Elijah. And you eat it. Maybe if you actually _paid attention_ once in a while..."

His lips quirked up in a reverent smile. "I meant you and I living under one roof."

She slid her eyes to his with a smirk. "Should I be offended?"

"No." He sat up to pluck a marshmallow and chocolate covered cookie from the box, examining it closely. "I'm just waiting for it to backfire." He raised a brow at her challengingly.

"Okay," she sighed, smiling vindictively as she turned her whole body to face him. "Now I _am _offended."

"That must be hard for you." He grinned, popping the cookie in his mouth, humming in approval after a few seconds.

Katherine pursed her lips, trying not to grin and failing. She finally relented with a shake of her head and snatched the box off the coffee table. "So how's everything at Klaus Incorporated?"

He rolled his eyes, ignoring her ridiculing tone and answered, "I've told you countless times it has less to do with him, and more to do with the community as a whole. It is a coalition to bring peace among the supernatural species - witches, wolves, vampires, and humans."

"Right. Well. Good luck with that."

"I know you don't have much faith in it, but it _is _working. Each faction has their own concerns and their own demands. It's just a matter of compromise."

"It's one city, Elijah. It's not going to make a difference to the world."

"It will if we can create a clear and working example of what we mean to achieve. Once we sustain amicable relationships in New Orleans, we can spread to other cities, other states, even other countries. I'm in the process of creating international partnerships with a few vampires, actually."

"How, by compelling them to cooperate?" She looked up with a scrunched frown. "Isn't trust the key to making this whole thing work?"

He looked down, heat crawling up his neck creating an embarrassed pink glow. "Actually...I'm offering them an incentive."

Katherine raised her brows, almost laughing at the irony. "You're bribing people to join your little movement?"

He sighed. "I'm doing what I have to."

She eyed him suspiciously. "And what exactly are you bribing them with, Elijah?"

He narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips challengingly but her determination bested him. He let out a huff of defeat and adjusted his cufflinks. "I'm promising them a consistent flow of blood, specific to their tastes."

She lifted a brow and let out a short laugh. "You're blood trafficking? So are you some kind of vampire mob boss now?" She poked his shoulder playfully, almost flirtatious.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't appreciate being mocked, Katerina. You know that."

"I know. Doesn't mean I'll stop doing it."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I won't be as readily available anymore for your mockery. An endeavor this ambitious takes a lot of time."

"How much time are we talking?"

"I have a meeting tomorrow morning. After that I'll find out. But it's more than likely it will take up as much time as a day job. For a little while, anyway."

She sighed dramatically. "Just when I got you back."

He smirked at her theatrics. "You'll have me every night."

She bit her lip in a grin, climbing over his lap to straddle him, sliding her hands down his chest. "Oh I know I will."

He smiled slow and coy. "Hmm," he moaned softly, running his hands up her back. "You are lethal to me, kotka."

She smirked, fixing his tie. It was his pet name for her for centuries. And while she loathed being called "cat", in any form, something about the way he spoke her native tongue always made her body clench. She sighed, pressing his tie back flat against his chest.

"So. What am _I_ supposed to do while you're out saving the world?"

"I'm sure you'll find something," he assured her. "You have many hobbies."

"I do. But nothing you'd approve of." He raised a pointed brow but she just grinned. "Just don't get any ideas about making me into some 50s housewife, waiting for you to come home with a martini and dinner on the table."

He laughed, genuinely amused. "Completely out of the question." He pursed his lips in a smirk. "I would never drink a martini."

She grinned tightly and elbowed him again, laughing when he playfully pushed her off him. With her legs still strewn across his lap, she reached across the table for the remote and turned the TV on, turning on a recorded episode of American's Next Top Model. Elijah glanced at the screen and rolled his eyes with a disgusted grunt.

"Why is it this show is always on when you turn on the TV?"

Katherine laughed, snuggling into the couch holding the remote captive to her chest. "Because, unlike you, I understand the magic of a DVR."

"Oh so you're purposely tormenting me," he teased, pinching her side.

She squealed a little, nudging her knee into his rib. "Jerk."

He laughed, rubbing his side even though it didn't hurt, more just out of reflex or learnt habit. After a couple of minutes, he shook his head in disapproval. "I don't see what you find so appealing about the vanity this program showcases. A majority of the time its focus is on the drama."

"I don't care about the drama. I like the whole process of getting that perfect shot. The styling of the hair and makeup to go with the clothes, and the elegance of their poses. The way the human body can twist and bend." Elijah paused then smiled slowly, knowingly. "And then when you see it all come together in the finished product...it's like magic. Plus they're famous solely for being attractive. Now _that _is power."

Elijah lifted a brow with a small "hm", absently stroking her legs.

Katherine glanced at him. "What?"

"Seems as if you've found your calling."

"What, analyzing Top Model?"

"No, modeling."

"Please. If I walked into that studio, they wouldn't know what hit them."

"Because they'd be dead." She kneed him again with a tight grin. "Are you going to do that every time I tease you?"

"Yes."

He raised a scolding brow and began tickling her feet. She shrieked, sitting up trying to stop him but squirmed when he pinned her down and started attacking her sides. She laughed, squirming this way and that, until he stopped when her breath ran out. She was still catching it when he stroked her cheek fondly and captured her lips in a loving kiss. She sighed through her nose and relaxed, kissing him back with matching sentiment. She smiled when he broke away, humming softly.

"You taste like chocolate," he murmured then smiled when she rolled her eyes. "I don't suppose models are allowed to eat these..._Mallomars_, are they?"

Katherine scoffed and shoved him off her, sitting back up to reach for another out of spite. He laughed and right himself, pulling her to lean against his chest as they settled back to continue watching.

"I'm serious, though. You should pursue it."

"And you should pursue folk dancing," she shot back.

His brows scrunched in a cute, bemused expression. "Why would I pursue that?"

"Never mind."

She watched the show in silence for a while, pondering for herself about a modeling career. The question wasn't could she do it. Of course she could. Katherine Pierce could do whatever she wanted. The question was, could she do it without having to compel anyone? Now _that _would be a challenge worth pursuing.

* * *

After weeks of enduring her anger, he had learned not to use an alarm loud enough to wake her. She valued her beauty sleep, much as she didn't need it. As he began fixing his tie in the mirror, he caught sight of her sleeping reflection and stopped when she turned over in his direction. Her eyes were still closed, her mouth making small movements as she settled into the new position. The covers slid down her shoulder and molded to the rest of her body like clay, accentuating every curve from hip to toes. Her curls were half behind her and half in her face and she was hugging her pillow like a security blanket.

It was surreal to see her laying in his bed as he got ready for work. It was so...normal. It was a vision right out of his dreams and seeing it right there in front of him stirred something deep inside, provoking a tingling warmth throughout his chest. That she was staying put was a miracle in itself, but he wasn't sure if it was for the right reasons. Was she staying for him or was she staying for herself?

She started to stir with a soft moan and he looked back down at his tie, pulling it through the loop and tightening the knot.

"Good morning," he said softly with a small smug smirk. She moaned in response. He laughed silently to himself and turned around, fixing his cufflinks. "There is still some coffee left, if you want it."

She lifted her arm, raising her index finger in response. He smiled and walked over, leaning over her and brushing her hair back to kiss her temple.

"I'm going to work," he whispered. "Try to stay out of trouble."

He started to rise and was tugged back down by his tie. She'd latched onto it with a grin and turned onto her back, smirking up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Have a good day at work, Mr. Mikaelson."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lovingly. She slid her arms up over his shoulders, wrapping a leg around his waist habitually. He hummed a laugh against her lips and looked down at her leg, raising a brow back at her.

"You're going to have to let me go, Katerina."

She smiled, minx-like, running her toes down his calf. "And if I don't want to?"

"I can't miss this meeting."

She leaned up, nibbling at his earlobe, whispering, "So just be a little late..."

His eyes closed on their own, a husky breath escaping him as he started to arouse.

"Katerina..." he warned.

But her hands were already trailing down to pull his shirt out from his slacks, unbuttoning and unzipping them to reach in with a sly grin, eyes flirtatious. His eyes snapped open, darkening with lust.

"Don't," he begged, but her hand had already wrapped around him. He held his breath, steeling himself. "Katerina, I beg of you."

She looked him in the eye with a fiery determination. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop, Elijah."

He blinked, sighing in defeat and speaking through gritted teeth, "My desire for you has never been the issue in question."

She grinned giving him a gentle tug, watching him react. "Good."

Something inside snapped and his expression shifted to match her lust, growling. "Damn you."

He grabbed her wrist, tearing her hand away to pin it above her head with the other, holding them together with one hand. She arched her back, wrapping her legs around him as he shoved her silky nightie up her waist, flicking his eyes to hers heatedly. She grinned mischievously, grinding her hips into his and he grunted, pushing her hips back down with his as a warning.

"Don't do that."

She let her eyes vein for theatrics' sake and grinned. "Or what?" He blinked once and his eyes matched hers, fangs dropping with a hissing snarl. "Ooh. Big bad Original has come out to play. Is he gonna bite me?"

He grinned, sliding his hands down her wrists and under her arms until he gripped her sides and shoved her further back against the pillows so her groin was aligned with his line of sight. She gasped at the sudden shift, watching him with wide eyes.

"You look afraid, Katerina." He shook his head, still smiling. "You know I would never hurt you."

Without a second glance he ducked his head and pierced her thigh, dangerously close to where she'd really wanted him. He growled against her skin, the scent of her arousal hardening him even more. Katherine tossed her head back with a soft cry, tugging on the sheets as she writhed, blood dripping down her leg, and in between. Before she could get used to the sensation, he withdrew his fangs and leaned up to kiss her again. He hummed onto her lips, turned on by her tasting her own blood on his lips.

He slid his hands down to her ass and squeezed, whispering in her ear, "What do you want, _kotka_?"

She smiled, nuzzling his ear as her hand slid down his back and around his side, surprising him when she shoved his slacks down his thighs and wrapped her fingers tight around his swelling cock.

"This. Inside me."

Elijah nearly choked, her hold taking him aback. He panted quickly through his nose, steeling himself for her to let go so he could ravage her. And when she did, it was game on. He grabbed her hips bruisingly tight and set her where he wanted her, aligning himself before plunging in swiftly.

She gasped and cried out, clenching around him, her body reflexively arching up. "Oh fuck!"

He moaned brokenly, giving himself a moment to adjust to how tight she felt around him. "Fuh – ck, you feel so good!"

"Mmm, so do you," she moaned. "So big..." she sighed, sifting her fingers through his hair. She lifted her hips and pushed toward his with a little whimper. "Long..." He hummed, sliding out slowly and thrusting in hard without warning. She gasped, nearly breathless as she continued, "And _thick_..."

He gritted his teeth, gasping out the breath he was holding as he fought to hold onto his control. "Damn it, Katerina. Y-you're making it harder."

Katherine laughed breathlessly but it was cut off by a spiteful thrust and she cried out, raking her nails across his lower back, tearing through the stitches of his shirt and drawing blood in retaliation. Elijah groaned, starting up a faster than normal rhythm due to his time constraint. But Katherine clung to her control, tingling pleasure coursing through her veins.

"Oh god – yes!" she moaned.

Elijah's breaths became snarls as he pumped faster, swiveling his hips just a little so he could hit just the right angle that he knew would get her, his own climax sneaking up on him. His blood boiled with desire, desperate to hold long enough to see her finish first for he so relished the look on her face coupled with the melodic tune of her cries. She was so close to unraveling so he reached down to rub her clit in circular motion, pleading that it would be enough. As it was his cock was throbbing and on the cusp of explosion.

"Kat-er-ina...please," he implored.

But it fell on deaf ears because she was ripped at the seams by astounding pleasure, body arching upwards, head thrown back as she screamed in ecstasy, bright white stars flooding her vision. He sighed in relief and thrust a few times more chasing his own orgasm and it crashed over him, body tensing as his muscles spasmed and he released inside her. He let out a throaty sigh of relief, slowly slumping over her, burying his face in her neck and curls.

"Oh kotka..."

She hummed, still writhing as the aftershocks made her body numb. When she finally stilled, she let out a soft laugh and stroked her fingers down his back.

"You're gonna need a new work shirt."


	3. Chapter 2

**sometimesmilla - **I don't think it really matters if anyone knows she's alive. The only one who would care, I think, is Klaus, but Elijah wouldn't let him do anything anyway.

_Goodness, I wish I could update this faster for you guys. But such is life. Just know that I'm still going to be working on this. And know that I'm eternally grateful to everyone reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this. _

_As with my other stories, I'm going to relay the message here and now:  
I don't abandon my stories without giving notice, so do not ever think I've abandoned anything unless I've EXPLICITLY stated as such.  
Plus with school about to start this week, writing time is gonna become even more precious. But this is always on the back of my mind so I'll do my best!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The doors of the office swung open and Elijah rushed through, slightly disheveled and still bleeding through his shirt. He'd put his jacket over it, hoping to hide it, saving his concern as to why the scratches weren't healing for later. He passed the reception desk and made a beeline for his office, in a hurry to grab his files for the meeting. He only hoped Cameron and Miles had managed to stall this long without any altercations.

Cameron and Miles were his two most entrusted employees, and friends, and the two oldest vampires he'd hired. They'd been on retainer almost two centuries, helping when they were needed, and now were at the forefront of the business with him. But they couldn't be more different from one another.

Cameron, "call me Cam", was just slightly taller than Elijah, but broader in the shoulders and chest. He had dirty blonde hair with a few whiter blonde sprinkles that looked grey in the right lighting, cut short so that the only waves were on the top of his head. His eyes constantly changed from green to blue, always somewhat oceanic and full of charm. He had dimples only when he smiled, which was pretty frequently, considering his playful nature. He may have looked like a surly Ken doll, but his exterior was nothing like his interior. Where he lacked Miles' analytical number crunching mechanics, he had street smarts and was a bit too laid-back for his own good. His violent tendencies were what brought him to Elijah in the first place, but beyond all the vampiric trauma in his life, he'd still had the heart of gold he'd been born with a hundred and eighty-five years ago.

Miles had a smaller frame, scrawny in comparison to Elijah and Cam. And where Cameron had more masculine facial features, Miles maintained the boyish face he died with when he was twenty-five. His skin looked like the sun never touched it in his human life, and his hair was dark and curly with the sides cut closer to his head, perfectly pristine and edged. He kept himself as put together as Elijah, but held himself in less regard. His eyes were brown and constantly moving, worrying at every turn. But he was prepared for anything and everything. Years of poring over books, immersing himself in as much knowledge as he could absorb made him the perfect second in command for Elijah.

Miles was as much the brains as Cameron was the brawn, but appearances aside, the two were comparable in strength and agility. Their only downfalls were each other. They had that sort of love-hate relationship where the only common denominator was their boss, and Elijah often had to mediate between them during arguments. But the one thing they had in common was the charisma and the willingness to take a bullet for the other if worse came to worse. Fierce loyalty - that was what Elijah admired about them.

As he walked out of his office and down the hall toward the meeting room, the two emerged, closing the door to the sound proofed room behind them.

"Is everything all right, sir?" Miles asked first.

Elijah nodded. "I was held up at home."

"Hope you have a better excuse for _them_, boss," Cameron said with a hint of irony to his voice. "The natives are getting restless."

Miles rolled his eyes, always disapproving of Cam's casual nature. "Cameron and I have kept them under control, but there is a certain nervous tension in the air with so many species in one room."

Elijah nodded, adjusting his tie. "I will handle it. How many are there?"

"Two wolves, two witches, four vamps, and no humans," Cameron raffled off.

Elijah stopped. "None of the human faction has shown their face?"

Cameron shifted a little, exchanging a glance with Miles. "They're scared, boss."

"They're the bottom of the food chain," Miles added. "And if things were to go south - "

"You know it's probably better they're not here," Cameron said.

Elijah nodded briefly. "Right. We'll arrange a meeting with the humans on their terms then." He felt his phone buzz in his coat pocket and took it out to read the text.

**Katherine:  
**I'm bored.  
**9:35AM**

He sighed, returning the text quickly.

**Elijah:  
**I'm about to go into my meeting.  
I can't entertain you.  
**9:36AM**

He nodded to his comrades and walked through the door behind them, exuding authority. "Thank you for coming. My apologies for the late start." He sat at the head of the table without a word of explanation, daring anyone to question him as he smoothed his jacket. "Now that we are all here, I'd like to open the table for anyone who may have a concern they'd like to address."

Miles and Cameron took their seats on either side of him, looking around as the group collectively felt each other out with a certain aspect of contempt.

"I have a concern," a female voice spoke up boldly, giving Elijah a challenging stare. "What makes you think this little experiment of yours will work? We've lived in hatred of one another for years. And now we should just trust you?"

He peered at her, examining her features closely, trying to decipher who and what she was. Beyond the dark hair and almost almond-shaped blue eyes glaring daggers, he could see nothing. "What is your name?"

"Carissa Moreau. Part of the New Orleans coven."

"I understand your hesitancy, Carissa, but I was hoping you would voice specific fears."

Her already icy eyes grew cold. "I don't know how to be more specific. Tell me why I should trust your word when you say you want peace? Will you fight for it the way you fight for your family?"

His phone buzzed again and Elijah pursed his lips, tip of his tongue touching his teeth as his eyes narrowed. "I can assure you it would be very detrimental to our profits if we harmed any of our allies. That aside, what reason do we have for wanting to harm you? You have done no ill will against me."

"Since when have the Originals ever wanted peace? Or for that matter, maintained it? Your family let Marcel run amok in our city for centuries. He destroyed countless members of our coven. And you turned a blind eye."

**Katherine:  
**Wish you were still  
here in bed with me.  
**9:42AM**

He tapped his fingers on the table, reading out of the corner of his eye as he spoke. "We had no knowledge of Marcel's debauchery. Surely some of you remember the destruction to the city back in 1922. My brother and I had assumed Marcel was dead and moved on to start anew."

"Leaving us all in shambles to pick of the pieces and clean up your mess!"

He shook his head and looked up, resolute. "You have my deepest apologies for what Marcel has done, but that is precisely why we are here. To right all the wrongs of the past and start fresh with a new and better outlook."

"As long as Marcel and Davina live, there can be no peace." It was a male that spoke up this time, a warlock seated beside Carissa.

Xavier, the werewolf beside him, nodded emphatically. "He cursed our kind to remain trapped in animal form. I would rather see him dead before I sign a peace treaty."

**Katherine:  
**Naked.  
**9:43AM**

**Elijah:  
**Stop it, Katerina.  
**9:44AM**

"I want no part of a peace treaty with witches," another wolf spoke, female this time. "Klaus' wolf was trapped by a witch! The way I see it, we have no allies here but him!"

Carissa laughed snidely. "You put your faith in a monster like Klaus?!"

**Katherine:  
**I'm naked right now.  
**9:45AM**

"Marcel is his prodigal son!" the warlock spat. "What makes you think he's not pulling the puppet strings?"

The female wolf glared. "What makes us think you're not just a puppet of Davina's?!"

"You think that little girl could control me?"

"She had us all terrified to use our magic," Carissa pointed out. "Don't underestimate her."

The phone buzzed again and he snatched it angrily, half reading it.

**Katherine:  
**Are you getting all  
hot and bothered  
at your meeting?  
**9:49AM**

He gritted his teeth, annoyed and slightly uncomfortable, typing back furiously.

**Elijah:  
**You are making me look  
like a fool in front of a room  
full of witches and wolves.  
**9:50AM**

**Katherine:  
**Are you touching  
yourself yet? I am.  
**9:51AM**

His eyes widened and the phone nearly cracked under his fingers.

Cameron snorted, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "God you're all a bunch of whiny yuppies..."

"ENOUGH!" Elijah shouted, eyes veining frighteningly as he slammed his fists on the table, partially out of frustration with them and partially out of another, less ethical frustration. "I have not given any of you reasons to doubt me! Do you _want_ a fight? Is that what you're hoping for? I won't give it to you!" The room fell silent and he sighed, trying to calm himself down as he smoothed his tie. "This coalition was formed to create allies and vanquish the animosity between the species. I invited you all here as representatives of your species and your countries to advocate peace amongst the masses. If you wish to continue bickering instead of making an effort then you condemn everything this coalition stands for. And I will be forced to find new representatives."

"Some leader you prove to be..." a deep, thick German accent muttered.

Miles stood with a hiss, dropping his fangs to threaten the vampire who'd spoken. "You will show respect to your elders," he commanded, his voice low and firm.

"Okay, you know what..." Cameron shook his head, exhaling a huff as he stood too. "You all wanna know why you can trust this guy, right? What's so honorable about an Original when Originals are usually always the bad guys? Well I'll tell you, and when I do, you'll all shut your pie holes and listen to him and do as he says. Otherwise things're gonna get real messy."

His eyes narrowed to slits, making sure he caught the attention of each and every one of the disruptive wolves and witches. Miles retracted his fangs and sat down quietly as Cameron went on.

"This guy right here, Elijah, has been the one man I've trusted in all my years as a vampire. He found me when I was at my lowest and helped put me back on my feet. He gave me a purpose other than ripping people's throats out. I was turned against my will, pretty much like the rest of us. And I didn't just lose my life, I lost my family. I had a wife and kid and being dead took that away from me. You think I wanted to stay alive after that? The only reason I am here now is because of Elijah. Because he had faith in me enough to see I wasn't beyond repair, I just needed guidance. And that's what he's trying to do with all you idiots. Guide you, help you, show you a better way to live instead of this rivalry bullshit. He's spent his life helping his family, helping other people, and no one helps him. So yeah, if there's ever a reason I have to choose sides, I'm gonna go with him. Because unlike the rest of those Original bastards, he gives a damn."

Elijah looked down at the table with a smile, endeared by his efforts. His raised his brows and gave Cameron a look. "Thank you, Cameron." He gestured for him to sit and tucked his phone into his pocket, determined not to let her rile him anymore, and turned to Miles. "Have you given them all a contract?"

Miles nodded. "I distributed the agreements and a copy of the mission statement."

"Good. I now open the table for any issues you may have with any of the contract stipulations."

The German vamp sat forward, eyeing him with skepticism. "What do _we_ get out of this?"

Cameron rolled his eyes with a groan. "Oh come on, didn't I just explain this?!"

"The purpose is a peaceful coalition, Gregor. We will not only protect our freedoms, we will protect your business if threatened, and you ours. But it isn't just about protection. Some of our business subsidiaries will be merged for more profit." He felt his phone buzz and slowly closed his eyes, muttering a soft "excuse me" as he looked down to read the text.

**Katherine:  
**I wanna feel you  
in me again, Elijah.  
**9:56AM  
**I can't wait any longer.  
**9:57AM**

His heart jumped and he let out a soft unexpected growl under his breath. He stood as he gripped his phone, swallowing hard. "I'm going to have to excuse myself. Urgent family matter."

Xavier shook his head with a bitter laugh. "See? We can't trust him. He will always put his brother before us. He is loyal to Klaus and so how can he be loyal to us?"

"You're overreacting," Carissa assured him.

"He's leaving a group of people he claims he wants to make peace with high and dry! How is that overreacting?"

Elijah lifted a hand to signal calm. "I will hear you all out, and I will see to it that you get whatever it is you demand. Within reason."

"Maybe you should demand that doppleganger Klaus has been looking for," another accented vampire spoke up, this one African. "It would be all the leverage you'd need."

Gregor leaned forward with a snarky grin, slamming his fist on the table. "Serve me Katherine Pierce's head on a silver plate and I will trust you devotedly. The bitch has caused more than enough grief for me."

Elijah's eyes inflamed, his heart thumping in panic, suddenly departing from his previous calm authoritative state, an all out terrifying rage in his ancient eyes.

"No one is to lay a hand on Katerina Petrova," he demanded, his voice quiet and deadly. "Is that clear?"

Gregor narrowed his eyes, sneering. "So the rumors are true... An Original has been bespelled by a doppelganger."

"The details of my personal life are not up for discussion. However the bounty on her head is mine, and mine alone. This will be the last time there is any mention of Katherine Pierce, or Katerina Petrova. Do you all understand?"

But as the words left his lips fate was already intervening. Out at the reception desk, Katherine was leaning over to compel the girl, smirking with charm.

"Elijah Mikaleson, please."


	4. Chapter 3

**Guest - **"She will most definitely swoop in like a cyclone and rain headache on everyone" Dude trademark this. lol

**Katstrova** **-** Oh she's really there. And how. ;)

**ElijahsKaterina -** Hmm. A secretary outfit would've been perf but her just being there is enough cause for worry, methinks.

**Jane ****\- **Isn't she though? I love Katherine. She is my absolute fave from the series. My moon goddess. Sigh. Why do the good die young?

* * *

_Surprise! I've returned! Apologies for the enormously long wait. It's been tough juggling everything I'm juggling. Plus the co-author was supposed to have written part of this but I took over because the wait got to be too long, so, finally, I have a chapter for you! And I just want to say a big fat thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. It means the world and I'm glad to share in this Kalijah fest with all of you. Ya'll are the best!_

_I know it's been a little more Elijah-centric so far but it's going to head into some of Katherine's journey now too. So without further adieu, enjoy my lovelies!_

*Smut warning.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As soon as he heard her voice Elijah's calm control was gone. He stood from the table and excused himself without a word, his expression one of determination and anger. Just as she was righting herself, he stormed out to the front desk, grabbing her wrist with an irritated look.

"Come with me. Now."

She smirked at the stuttering receptionist and let herself be dragged off into his office. Once they were both securely inside, Elijah whirled around so he could slam the door.

"What do you think you're doing, Katerina?"

"Visiting you at work." She held up a brown paper bag playfully, tilting her head with a smile and a lilt that exuded faux innocence. "Look, I brought lunch."

She reached in and dug out a blood bag, lifting a brow. Elijah blinked, so thrown by the concept that he ripped the bag from her and shook his head.

"You cannot be here. There are men who would love nothing more than to kill you in the next room over."

"I dare them to try."

"Why did you not listen when I told you to stop interrupting my meeting?"

"Why did I not listen..." She meandered toward his desk as she hummed then turned around and gave him an obvious look.

"It isn't cute or funny, Katerina." He turned around to show her the extent of his seriousness. "I have a room of very disgruntled vampires, wolves and witches that I'm still trying to convince to join our coalition and then you send me those..._messages_." He scoffed and walked over to the wooden chest near his bookcase, revealing it was a freezer stored with bloodbags, and added the one she brought to his collection.

She pouted with a phony frown of sympathy and walked up to rub his shoulders. "Poor Elijah. So overworked."

He sighed, unable to resist the comfort of her touch, the massage an added bonus. "You have no idea."

"It must be hard."

"I'm grasping for straws," he confessed, almost sounding defeated. "They won't listen to reason because they don't want to."

She hummed in agreement, sliding her hands down to his waist to wrap her arms around him, her cheek against his shoulder.

"I've given them no reason to mistrust me. I've answered all of their questions."

She nosed his neck, whispering, "Take a break, Elijah..."

The soft vibrations of her voice and her breath on his neck sped his pulse and he swallowed against a sudden lustful craving. He slammed the lid of the chest closed in frustration.

"I can't afford to take breaks. How would that make me look?"

"Who cares? For once, do what _you _want. Not what's expected."

He sighed, peeling her hands off and turning around, holding them. "I _want _to make this coalition work. And I'll have to go back to the meeting to ensure that."

Katherine rolled her eyes and looked away with a sigh, taking her hands back as she grew annoyed. "Your loss."

His eyes changed then. He went from the soft man he usually offered her back to his authoritative businessman persona.

"This is _my _office, Katerina. Which makes it my choice and I'm choosing not to debase it." He nodded, resolute, and turned his back to start walking back to the door.

She sighed and leaned back against his desk again, holding the edges behind her as she pursed her lips. "You sure about that?" He stopped, shoulders dropping and shaking his head as he reached for the knob. She leaned forward, just a little, and whispered, "I'm not wearing any underwear..."

He froze, hand stilling on the knob as his shoulders went rigid. He turned his head to look back at her and she smirked wickedly, eyes gleaming as she leaned back slowly.

He exhaled sharply through his nose and let go of the knob, speeding back to her and gripping her waist tightly, forcing a gasp from her lips. "Why do you bait me like this?"

She grinned, sliding her hands inside his jacket and sliding it down his shoulders. "Because I can." When she pushed it all the way off and ran her hands along the back of his shirt, they came back with faint stains of red on the pads of her fingers. "You're still bleeding."

Elijah frowned, taking her hand and looking at it before he walked over to the mirror next to his armoire to shed his shirt and look at his back. There were the scratches from earlier in the morning still very bloody and, unnervingly, not healed. He turned his head at her.

"I'm not healing."

Katherine pursed her lips, trying not to look guilty. He walked over to her, tipping her chin up when she avoided his eyes.

"Why am I not healing, Katerina?"

"I was kind of...experimenting. With my nail polish."

He frowned in confusion then took her hand and turned it over to look at her finger nails. The polish was intact, befuddling him even more.

"What did you do?"

"I infused it with vervain." She shrugged. "Thought it might be kinky."

He gripped her wrist, annoyed. "You thought wounding me during intercourse would be _fun_?" He growled softly under his breath, pulling her against his chest roughly. "If I cannot heal these that gives anyone reason to undermine me."

She flicked her eyes to his flirtatiously. "If anyone undermined you you'd rip their heart out."

"I don't appreciate being turned into a human scratching post, Katerina!"

"You enjoyed it this morning."

His breaths stuttered. "That – that's not the point!"

"So what're you gonna do about it, bossman?" She pushed her hips into his, running her hand down the back of his head, gripping his hair hard to rile him more. "You gonna punish me?"

His eyes flamed and he grabbed her hands off him, turning her around and pinning them down into the desk, pressing his body against hers from behind so she could feel his already hardened cock behind his slacks. Her moan squeaked out as she grew wetter from anticipation. He leaned in close to whisper against her neck.

"If you try to move or make any noise, I will show no mercy." He tore her jeans down her legs, grabbing her ass and kneading. Katherine gasped with a soft cry, biting her lip as he dug his fingers in hard. "Do you have any idea how easily you get under my skin?"

She turned her head with a sly smirk, the angle only showing her the polished shine of his oxfords. "Am I allowed to speak now?"

"No." She saw his slacks drop over his shoes, his belt buckle clanking as it hit the floor. "But you can scream for me."

He rested one hand by her shoulder and pushed into her with a forceful thrust, filling her whole without hesitation. Katherine let out a cry of surprise, fingernails clawing at the wood desk.

"Warn a girl, would you?" she panted.

"You brought this on yourself."

He began to ease himself out slowly, inch by inch, knowing the gradual ache he was building inside her. Simultaneously he had begun sliding his fingers tantalizingly up her sides and beneath her shirt, just grazing the skin beneath the underwire of her bra. When he didn't immediately reenter, Katherine slammed her hand on the desk in frustration.

"Damn it, Elijah! Don't toy with me!"

He chuckled at her desperation, enthralled to have her at his will. "No, I believe that is _your _character trait. How does it feel to be the victim of one of your own cruel games?"

Before she could answer he was plunging his cock into her again. Her back arched as she cried out once more, the wood scraping down in lines under her nails leaving carvings in their trail as he began a slow but constant pace. An agonizing build of pleasure grew between her legs and her body screamed for more, faster. But she knew better than to beg. She bit her lip to keep from whimpering, his hands now forcefully tugging down the cups of her bra so he could fondle her breasts.

"Mmm," she moaned pleadingly, lowering her chin to her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut. The pressure of his kneading hands made her whole body burn. Heat enveloped her as he thrust deeper inside. "Oh!"

Her whole body jerked from the force and he continued that way. She opened her mouth to warn him she was liable to explode but was cut off by the throbbing sensation deep inside her core. He was close, too.

Elijah started pumping faster as his cock swelled, her walls starting to contract around him. He panted roughly as he watched himself go in and out, the visual only furthering stimulation. Katherine's cries were nearly deafening and music to his ears. He squeezed the mounds of flesh he held, gingerly tweaking her nipples as his mind began to spin with pleasure. Her cries took on a louder, throatier sound and he could feel her gushing around him, his cock ramming in faster now from the slickness. He held her hips in position as she started to thrash, his own sounds less muffled and more feral as he felt himself start to spurt.

Together they shouted out their ecstasy, bodies spasming in intense pleasure. Katherine shook as he slowed and pumped a last few times to finish off his release before finally collapsing over her back. She let out a moan of relief and dropped her head to the desk, her whole body numb. He sighed, long and drawn out, nuzzling the soft fabric and inhaled the scent of her perfume.

"Absolutely intoxicating," he mumbled against her shirt.

"Hmm?"

He chuckled and lifted his head. "I hope you're satisfied." He breathed deeply, attempting to regain his senses. "Because you won't be interrupting me anymore today."

She just hummed in response, closing her eyes as she rode out the post-coital bliss, waiting for feeling to return to her legs. Elijah slowly drew himself out of her and stepped away to clean himself up. He glanced over at her hunched form with a warm smile as he pulled his slacks back up and fastened his belt.

"While I enjoy the image of you bent over my desk, you realize you will have to move eventually."

She lifted an arm to point her index finger in the air. "Working on it."

He smirked and walked over to help her by wrapping an arm around her middle and pulling her forward so she was leaned back against his chest. She smiled and turned her head.

"Hey there, handsome."

He stroked her curls away from her face and smiled defeatedly. "Get dressed, _kotka_." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple then left her to her own footing. In the interim, he went over to his armoire, opening it and picking out one of the shirts that resided inside to pull on.

Katherine half smiled, amused. "You keep back up suits in your office?"

He glanced at her with a snarky smirk. "Certain circumstances make it a necessity."

She shimmied back into her jeans giving him a look. "I hope you're not implying this isn't a first for you."

His brows lowered as he walked back to her in faux confusion. "What kind of philanderer do you take me for?"

She pressed her lips together in a grin and hit his shoulder. He caught her hand and kissed her palm, his free hand holding her waist. He huffed, resting his head against her shoulder. "I have to get back to my meeting."

"Yes, you do," she nodded, helping him button his new shirt up.

"Does it make me a terrible businessperson if I'd prefer to stay right here?"

She laughed, stroking his cheek, letting her softness linger for a moment longer before the vindictive spark that made her Katherine Pierce returned to her eyes. "Get back to work, Mr. Mikaelson."

She grabbed his ass then sped out of the room before his gasp made it out. He went to the door after her but there was no trace of her ever being in his office. Except for all the papers on the floor.

* * *

Five o'clock rolled right around the corner before either of them knew it. Katherine had returned home shortly after a detour at _Saks_ where she deemed her efforts worthy of a reward. So she bought herself a pair of sheer black lace _Manolo Blahnik_ peep-toe pumps with satin trims on Elijah's charge card. And by six, Elijah was home from work. Katherine was stretched out on the couch with a half-eaten bowl of popcorn and a glass of wine, a _Cosmopolitan _open on her lap.

"How was the meeting?" she called when he walked in.

He sighed, pulling his jacket off and draping it neatly over the couch as he hung his head. "A disaster. We nearly lost the witches' alliance."

"I hope that wasn't my fault."

"Oh it was. Completely." He poured himself a glass of scotch before rounding the couch and lifted her feet so he could sit, setting them in his lap and absently stroking her ankle as he shot her a sideways smirk.

"Funny. I don't feel bad about it."

"I'm sure you don't. But for the future, don't do that again."

She smiled lazily, turning a page. "No promises."

He rolled his eyes as if expecting that, taking a sip of his drink. He glanced at her lap, his brows furrowed in deep perplex. "What are you reading?"

"_Cosmo. _Look, I did a quiz that tells you how sexy you are." She smirked flirtatiously. "Wanna take it?"

He shook his head with a dull laugh. "I'lll pass, thank you."

Katherine pursed her lips, eyeing him curiously. "So those backup suits...they're for when things get messy, right? Like having to rip the hearts out of idiots who try to go against you?"

"What did you think they were for?" She lifted a brow challengingly. He broke out into an actual, full on smile then. "You think I've brought other women into my office."

"Don't give me that patronizing look. You know damn well what you may or may not have done in that room."

"Rest assured, you are the first person I have ever bent over that desk."

"That doesn't answer for the rest of the office."

"Contrary to what you may believe, I don't bring women into my place of work. It would be terribly unprofessional."

"Then why the suits?"

"We are _vampires_, Katerina. We're bound to get a bit messy on occasion. I like to have back ups in the event that I can't make it back home in a timely manner." He sighed wearily at her skepticism. "If this is a matter of trust, you have my complete devotion, I assure you."

She pursed her lips, eyeing him carefully before finally accepting. "Well good."

"I think I should be the one worrying," he teased. "You have the whole city at your will."

Katherine rolled her eyes, ignoring his faux concerns. "Hey." She sat up pulling her legs back from his lap to sit indian-style. "You know what I realized today?" He raised his brows in question. "We don't really know that much about each other."

He looked at her, perturbed. "Not only is that ridiculous but for the length of time that we've known each other it is absolutely impossible."

"Of course we _know_ each other, Elijah. But what do we know _about _each other? What's my favorite color? Or my favorite food? What flavor of ice cream do I prefer? You know, the little things. I don't even know your hobbies."

"My hobbies? Katerina, you know me. You could probably guess them."

"I know technical information about you, your family and anyone else I may or may not tail from time to time. Doesn't mean I know you."

He straightened his shoulders and looked her in the eye. "What do I do in my free time?"

She pulled one knee to her chest and held onto it, her other leg dangling off the couch as she peered at him curiously. "Drink, obviously. Read – anything of occasional old movie? I'm guessing black and whites or weird foreign documentaries."

"See? You pay more attention to me than you think." He blinked and frowned, then. "I don't find German war films to be odd..."

"They are." She lay back again with a nod bringing both knees up again and turning her head to the side, arm outstretched in the air. "And you're just easy to read."

Elijah threw his arm over the back of her couch and stared at her in thought for a second before he switched directions. "And what about you Katerina? You have other habits than perpetually riling me up."

"Well, let's play it your way. You tell me, Elijah. What do I like?"

He chuckled. "Turning things around on me for one." His eyes narrowed as he contemplated with a soft hum. "Shoe shopping. Man hunting, when you're hungry. Drunk dancing when you think no one is watching." He smirked at her blush and leaned back into the couch. "Classic movies, but not boring ones. Some kind of twist or action considering you enjoy anything with power or thrill."

She laughed, impressed with his deductions. "You forgot competitive cooking shows." She shrugged a little bashfully at his surprised look. "I like to see how things are prepared."

"You like seeing things made." He nodded. "Makes sense. You've seen too many things fall apart. So it's a nice change to watch something as simple as food be made."

She shifted uncomfortably at his accurate analysis but recovered gracefully. "What can I say? I like role reversals. Not only women belong in the kitchen." She nudged his shoulder.

"I'm afraid i cant fulfill that fantasy for you then. I can admit this – it is a bad idea to have me cook anything." He reached for the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through channels until he landed on a cooking show. "Ah."

She glanced at the TV and back to him, fighting back the funny feeling in her stomach with a snarky smile. "Probably because you're not hip to technology and all the advances it's made, huh old timer?"

"No." He slid his eyes to hers with a secretive smirk. "It's because I have a penchant for accidentally causing fires."

Without further explanation, he picked up his book from his suitcase on the floor and settled into the couch to read about the psychology of politics. She watched him briefly in amazement and smiled to herself, letting her legs stretch across his lap. Elijah ignored her movement except for stroking a hand up and down her leg as he turned a page.

"Anything interesting in there?"

He flicked his eyes up to hers briefly, quietly teasing without words before he continued reading as he answered, "Psychological Analysis of European Political Figures. I'm on totalitarians." Katherine closed her eyes and let out a light fake snore pretending to be asleep. His eyes rolled. "It is fascinating but I figured you'd react that way. Hence turning on your show for you."

"Oh, so you're pacifying me so you can read your serious intellectual book?" She made a pouty face, teasingly lifting her foot to glide her toes over his chest.

"That would be a feat impossible." He quickly set his book down then captured her bare foot in his hand and started to stroke his fingers down it lightly one by one with a light grin. "I just like understanding why they were the were they were. They weren't born horrible men."

She squirmed, trying to pull her foot back. "Sounds like you're projecting." As his fingers continued to play, she tugged her ankle again with a laugh. "Stop it!"

He raised an eyebrow. "And what would I be projecting?" He held her foot tighter against his chest. "No, I don't think I will." He slid his hand down her leg slowly and smirked while he returned his attention to his book.

"Your own insecurities about being a horrible man. We both know what you're capable of."

"Hmm. I think you're very well experienced in what I'm capable of."

She laughed, shaking her head. "And the award for deviation goes to..."

Elijah only hummed in response and flipped another page in his book. Tired of the monotony of cooking, she snatched the remote up and turned on an episode of _America's Next Top Model_.

_Amateurs, _she thought as she watched them wobble down the runway in stilettos for the first time. She could walk circles around them in spiked heels and still manage to sell the clothes. As she watched, his words reentered her mind. _You should pursue it. _Maybe she should. It would fill the gaps of time while he was at work. And how much of her life was already wasted doing nothing?

Maybe she _should _go for it. As she looked back at the man holding her feet, she realized going for the things she wanted only seemed to be working out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Angelikah - **ANGIEEEE! _You _make my day. You're so welcome. Here, have another chapter. ;)

**JuseaPeterson -** Thank you lovey. I love writing their little bantering and domestic scenes together. It fills me with feels.

**romeoandjuliet4-ever -** Awwwww thank you so much sweetie! Those are the best words to hear ever, I'm so like...I just can't even. I want to hug you.

* * *

_Hello my darlings! I apologize for the tremendously long wait, and moreso for saying on tumblr two weeks ago that you'd have an update that week. I just suck at planning when my updates will be. I think I have more time than I do and then it looks like I'm lying. So don't hold it against me! I want to write this, I do. I just try to do too much. :P _

_Anyway, this is - as promised - more of Katherine's side of things. And an intro to an OC that will probably be recurring. So. Hope ya like!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Waiting was never Katherine's strong suit.

The _Elite_ modeling management office on the corner of East 29th Street and Park Avenue – twenty-four floors above the hustle and bustle of the city and it was still just as loud. Two rows of desks lined the room, all accompanied by fresh young faces that were trying to market their services. The place was abuzz with ringing phones, endless chatter, and the headache-inducing bass of techno elevator music. Could it _be _more annoying?

Worse than that was the smell. It was like a combination of twenty different perfumes, and plastic cellophane. Almost reminiscent of the interior of a brand new car. Which she hated. Elijah's car still smelled as pristine as when he first bought it and it was only at her insistence that he finally got an air freshener that wasn't pine tree shaped. It had made all the difference.

She looked up at the company logo in silver mirror lettering that hovered over the many faces of the company. Tacky, she thought. But fitting. Mirrors showcased the vanity of this profession. She sighed and tapped her toes against the inside of her stiletto, her eyes scanning the walls that were plastered with framed portraits and magazine covers, all wide eyed and pouty. _Vogue. Glamour. Rolling Stone_. They were big names, endorsed by tiny girls.

As she looked into the eyes of each model in their contrived photos, she began to wonder whether this was the price her soul was worth. Not that she didn't __want__to be here – she did. It was just the whole waiting game, and the formality of actually having to go through an interview. With her skill set, it was not only tedious but completely unnecessary. All they had to do was look at her. Who __wouldn't__ book her?

"Katherine Pierce?"

She looked up and put her best smile forward – she called it the Elena Gilbert grin – standing up and thrusting her hand out.

"You must be Vivian. It's nice to meet you."

Vivian smiled back as she shook her hand, her green cat eyes giving Katherine a quick once over before returning the phony smile. "Likewise. Let's step into my office."

She turned her back and Katherine dropped the grin with an internal sigh, evaluating the agent from behind as she followed her to the secluded suite. Her dark brown hair was pulled half up and curled loosely, by an iron, not naturally. She walked confidently, her grey pencil skirt tailored to her perfect curves, a sheer champagne Chanel blouse tucked into it, but the real eye catcher was her shoes - g_rey suede peep toe heels with a ruched toe and adjustable ankle strap.  
_  
"Are those Minolo Blahniks?" she guessed as Vivian rounded her desk.

The woman arched a perfectly waxed brow and glanced down at her own feet then back at Katherine, impressed. "Yes. They're my one and only weakness."

"Mine too." She grinned as she sat, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap.

"A girl can never have too many shoes."

"Amen to that."

"Just let me pull up my notes."

While she shuffled papers and typed things on her computer with record speed, Katherine studied her. It was amazing she was behind this desk and not on one of those covers outside. Her cheekbones were sculpted, her nose upturned in an adorably attractive way, and she had lips with the perfect thick to thin ratio and cupid's bow, accentuated by a dark plum red lipstick. She was annoyingly perfect looking.

Vivian sat back, steepling her fingers. "So. Katherine. Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell. Nothing interesting, anyway. I'm originally from Bulgaria. A little village where my family and I lived, minimally. I learned quickly how to make the most of nothing." Vivian was nodding. Katherine sighed deeply, raising her brows with a subdued frown. "When I was seventeen, my parents died and I left."

"I'm so sorry." She nodded. "Accident?"

"No." Her jaw set. "They were murdered." She swallowed and averted her gaze briefly. "After that, I traveled pretty much all over the world trying to find a place I feel secure. Until I finally wound up here in New York."

"It must've been hard traveling on your own at such a young age."

Katherine shrugged one shoulder with a cool grin. "I had a few mishaps, but I managed."

A flicker of concern passed through her eyes and she jotted something down. "And why did you decide you wanted to pursue modeling?"

"Have you ever felt like no one really knows you? Like you're there but no one sees you? I guess I just...want to be seen. I want people to know that I'm more than the tragedies I've lived through."

"That's a wonderful attitude but it doesn't really tell me why you want to get into the industry or why we should consider you. What makes you stand out from other aspiring models?"

"I can walk in five inch heels."

Vivian laughed shortly. "So can many other models. I want to know why I should consider you for __Elite__. This is your chance to tell me all of your best qualities. Why do you outshine all of the other competition? What is driving you towards being a model?"

Katherine's brows raised and she leaned forward a little, repressing her amusement. "I'm resourceful. Attractive. Always enjoy a good challenge. And this is one I know I'm up for."

She exhaled softly, folding her hands over her desk. "This is a career, Miss Pierce. One that entails a lot more _work_ than people think. Don't confuse it for a chance to have fun unless you consider long hours, uncomfortable conditions and unusual poses that must be dealt with for long periods of time enjoyable."

"I'm not afraid to get down and dirty, if that's what you mean."

"Do you have any business background?"

"Not really, but I can be persuasive when I need to be. And I _always_ get what I want."

"And where do you see yourself in five years?"

Katherine snorted. "Please. Five years is like five minutes in my world. The future is something dreamers and psychics worry about." Her sardonic grin froze when she saw Vivian's disapproval and she let out a nervous laugh. "I just mean...it's kind of pointless to worry about what hasn't happened yet, isn't it? I like to focus on the here and now. Stay three steps ahead and the future will never catch up to you."

Vivian searched her eyes skeptically then looked down at her paper with a small, condescending hum as she began to write. "What kind of model do you see yourself as?" she asked without looking up.

"You mean editorial or catalogue? Because I don't know if I have that high fashion editorial look most companies want, but I definitely am _not _a catalogue model."

Vivian sat forward with an impatient sigh. "I meant where in the industry? Commercials? Runway? Prints?"

"All of the above."

"That's a nice dream but try again."

Katherine lifted a brow. "What do you mean dream? It's not impossible. Look at Heidi Klum."

She nodded. "Right. Well. Heidi, Gisele, Naomi – those women are_ supermodels_, and they've been in the business for years. They've paid their dues. You're just starting out and...I'm going to be frank. You're poorly equipped."

Katherine's eyes narrowed, her anger spiked. "Excuse me?"

"You have no portfolio, no resume, nothing palpable to help me to get a feel for who you are and what you're selling. You're not confident, you're cocky." Katherine blinked furiously with a scoff. "No one is going to book you based on looks alone, no matter how pretty you may think you are. You need to humble yourself. Build up your knowledge of the industry. Brush up on your history, learn about the business, and create a brand for yourself. We want to see personality, charisma, and drive. None of which you have shown me."

"Trust me. I have what it takes." She leaned forward staring her down. "I __want __this."

She closed her book. "Look. Katherine. You have potential, but here at _Elite _we only work with the best. I'm not here to humor amateurs."

"So just because I have no official experience that makes me an amateur? You haven't photographed me, you haven't even asked me to walk. So either you get a kick out of putting people down," she narrowed her eyes as they slid over her icily, lips quirking, "or you're just jealous."

Vivian sat back her eyes holding a glint of cold amusement. "It's your height."

Her face dropped. "What?"

"You're 5'7. Typically we look for our models to be at least 5'10." Vivian shrugged. "Now occasionally we _do _make exceptions for petite models. If they're remarkably unique or talented. Unfortunately, you're just not what we're looking for." She smiled sweetly as she picked up her stack of paperwork and tapped it vertically against the desk to straighten the pile. "You can let yourself out."

Katherine pursed her lips and dropped her gaze, pushing her chair back so she could stand. She flattened her hands against the desk and leaned over, tilting her head with a murderous glare, her smile dripping with malice.

"The next time you see me, you're going to regret letting me walk out of here."

She smiled, dull and patronizing. "I hope you're right."

* * *

After a long day at work, it was routine for Elijah to unwind with a book or documentary to take his mind off of the present and wander into another era. When it was a particularly bad day, he'd accompany this with a glass of Bourbon. That was if Katherine wasn't around to alleviate his stress. Presently, he had the penthouse to himself so he was indulging in the tales of the Italian Renaissance. Just as he was getting to the 14th-century collapse, the door opened.

He looked up and listened for the familiar sound of rustling shopping bags and high heels on the hardwood foyer that alerted him to Katherine's entrance. In mere moments she appeared in the living room and dropped into the armchair diagonal from where he was sitting. Without sparing him a glance, she set the bags down and began taking off her shoes. Elijah watched studiously.

She was quiet, he noted. She was only quiet when she was angry. It was the calm before the storm. He usually tried to intercept or let it ride out but until he confronted it he couldn't be sure which tactic was best.

He glanced over the top of his book with caution. "Bad day?"

She shot him a warning glare and he relented, folding the corner of his page and setting his book down to focus his full attention on her.

"I take it your interview didn't go the way you intended."

She got up and moved to sit on the couch with him, tucking her knees and heaving a heavy sigh. "You could say that."

He laid his arm around her and started rubbing her shoulders. She smiled and closed her eyes, humming in appreciation as her body loosened and her tension began to melt.

"It's one of many, _kotka. _You'll get there."

She breathed deeply, opening her eyes as Vivian's words reentered her mind. "Would you consider me short?"

That caused him to pause his hands and after a moment, he chuckled. "In comparison to me? I think that goes without saying. But why would you – " He stopped himself and smiled gently with a curt nod. "That's why you didn't get it."

"Apparently I'm not as __equipped __as I thought I was to be a model."

"Are you going to let one rejection dictate your next step?"

"Of course not." She huffed. "I'm not that dumb."

"You aren't dumb at all, Katerina."

Katherine rolled her eyes and closed them again. "I should have known better than to try for a female agent. Men are so much easier to manipulate."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her back, her sentiment making him feel a certain affliction. "I suppose if you want to live up to the cliché then, yes, seduction would be the correct method."

She looked down, growing quiet a short while before she sighed out her exasperation. "I'll figure something out."

He smiled to himself for his minor victory and ended the massage but kept his arm around her. "I don't understand why you didn't simply compel her."

Katherine pushed away from him and turned around with a frown. "I don't _want _to compel people to like me, Elijah. If I'm doing this, I want to do it right. I want to prove that I can without having to compel my way into it."

Elijah smiled slowly. "I've never seen you want something so passionately before."

Katherine pursed her lips and let her eyes narrow with a flirtatious sparkle. "Oh I think you have." She moved to straddle him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"You're deviating."

"So are you." She started kissing his neck and his eyes closed with a soft hum. She smiled against his skin and whispered. "Enjoy me now, before you have to share me with the world."

His eyes snapped open, her words stopping him cold. He pulled back gently and held her by her shoulders. She frowned at his pale expression.

"What?"

"Perhaps you should rethink this career choice."

Her head jerked. "You were the one that encouraged me."

"That was before I realized how exposed you would be."

She laughed in ridicule. "Relax. It's not like I'd pose naked or anything. Not at first, anyway."

"That's not what I meant. You already risked yourself at my office yesterday where there were a handful of people who would see you dead. What do you think will happen should you succeed and your face is plastered all over the world for your enemies to see?" He frowned, watching her expression fall. "Katerina, I can't let you put your life on the line like this."

She shook her head, the idea infuriating her. "I risk my life every day when I'm out on my own in the city. I could turn around and be staked at any moment."

"You're not helping your case."

"My point is, I don't want to run or hide anymore. I want to actually do something that I want to do. And I'm not going to let the fear of death stop me."

He frowned, distressed. "And what about when Klaus sees you?"

"Please. If he wanted to kill me, he would have already done it. Besides, if things worked out he's got a little angel on his shoulder right now that won't let him do anything insane."

Elijah's brows knit. "What are you referring to?"

She smirked coyly. "I happen to know that he has a thing for a certain perky blonde cheerleader type. And said cheerleader was on her way to New Orleans last we spoke."

His eyes closed briefly as he let out a soft sigh. "I know my brother. And if you think his infatuation with the Sheriff's daughter is going to alleviate a 500 year vengeance, you would be gravely mistaken."

"...You don't know."

"What don't I know?"

Katherine's jaw dropped in a laugh. "He's in love with her, Elijah." Her amusement made her smile grow. "They even slept together." His expression was priceless. "You didn't notice a change after his little visit to Mystic Falls a few months ago?"

"I thought he was merely basking in the afterglow of your untimely death."

"Thanks for that." He grinned and squeezed her hips in response. "Like I said, you have nothing to worry about."

"I wish that were true." He sighed as she affectionately caressed his hair to soothe him. "I still don't like the idea of you being so accessible."

"I know."

"For that reason, I want to assign you a bodyguard."

"You really think one of your people can protect me better than I can protect myself?" He gave her a look of adamance and she rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I get to decide who."

"We'll negotiate that. And Katerina?"

"Hm?"

"No nude photos." His eyes darkened as his hands slid to her ass, giving a possessive squeeze. She gasped and his smile grew. "Your body is for my eyes only."

She laughed. "Don't be such a caveman."

He growled and pinned her to the couch where they got lost in a tumult of laughter and sighs and both of their fears were put to rest in the tangled limbs of one another.

* * *

The next day after Elijah left for work, Katherine started plotting. She got out the laptop she bought herself and began researching agencies, management companies, and mock up resumes. If a model with references and paperwork was what they wanted, that was what they would get. By lunch she was sitting at an outdoor Mexican restaurant on 50th and 8th, waiting to meet with the one person she knew could help her do what she needed.

She met William Almstedt on a chance encounter in _Hugo Boss_ when she was looking for a suit to replace the one she'd ripped off of Elijah. He was tall, bleached blond – he insisted it was natural – and hipster to a tee. His crystalline blue eyes hid behind black plastic rimmed glasses and he had a few faint freckles, but otherwise his skin was smooth and milky. He wasn't perfect, what with his contrastingly dark brows, slanted nose and wide forehead that couldn't hide the fact that his gel-styled hair was just starting to recede. But he was still attractive, in his own quirky way.

It was his strength of persuasion that had intrigued Katherine. She watched him argue his way with the store associate and only decided to approach him after the manager had surrendered with his tail between his legs. They clicked right away. Her bitchiness was overlooked by her fashion sense and the rare ability to tolerate his flair for drama, while his flamboyance was overlooked by his blunt opinions and endless supply of entertaining sass. It had been a while since Katherine had had a friend anyway. It was just luck that he happened to be in the industry.

"Sorry I'm late," Will appeared before her, kissing her on each cheek before pulling his chair out to join her. "Jon and I had a fight." He sat and snatched up the menu, scanning it quickly.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, you know. He gets jealous when I work too much. Thinks I don't want to commit to him. Blah blah blah. The usual."

"So who's going to apologize first this time?"

He lowered his menu with a snarky smirk. "Well I wasn't late because we were still fighting."

Katherine grinned in approval, glancing down at her own menu. Every time she was with Will, she remembered why she liked him. He reminded her of herself.

"So, tell me. How was _Elite_?"

"Who?" she answered dully.

"Ouch. That bad?"

"Let's just say I'm more determined than ever."

"What'd they do, criticize your shoes?"

"Lucky for her, no." She pursed her lips, glancing away insecurely. "She said I lacked personality."

"That bitch."

"And charisma."

"Want me to cut her?"

"No." She glanced back, her eyes filled with vindictiveness. "I want her to regret not booking me when I become the next big thing."

"Oooh. Cutthroat. I love it."

"I just need to make a portfolio."

"Oh so __that's __what this lunch was about. You're just using me for my camera."

"Don't be so dramatic." She traced the rim of her margarita glass, smirking. "I'm using you for your artistic eye."

"Buttering me up won't work."

"You sure about that?"

On cue, the waiter returned with a basket of fresh tortilla chips and a bow of Will's favorite queso dip, loaded with chorizo, jalapeños, and a splash of tequila. Or to Will's preference, three. Her friend just gaped at her in disbelief.

"What?" She propped her elbows and rested her chin atop her laced hands, smirking. "I know what my men like."

"You know, there are only two things that would survive a nuclear war. Cockroaches," he plucked a chip and dunked it into the cheese, "and _you._"

Katherine grinned. "Does that mean you'll help me?"

"Well you really didn't give me a choice," he responded as he chewed, demurely covering his mouth.

"You're right. I didn't. So when do we start?"

"I'll check my schedule later." He dipped another, pausing before it reached his mouth when he saw the look she was giving him. "Okay, fine. I'll check now."

She sighed heavily. "So what about the agent? She all but slammed the door in my face."

He shook his head as he scrolled through his phone. "You can't take that as the end all, babe. She's like a Jew. Knock three times on the ceilin' if you want her."

"Cute."

"When has Debbie Gibson ever steered _you _wrong?" She shook her head and smirked. "Listen sweetie. You _have_ the charisma. You have the look. And we both know you have the tenacity in that manipulative little brain of yours."

She grinned. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Especially with you. You're so conceited."

"Takes one to know one."

"All right, I've got Saturday morning free. You can have me from eight to two. After that I'm meeting with a client."

Katherine snorted. "Yeah. Like that's gonna happen. I was thinking more like ten."

"I need an hour for makeup and hair, and an hour for set up and lighting tests. By the time we start it'll be ten and then we only have four hours to shoot. Which is pushing it as it is."

She sighed, miserably. "Fine. But I'm warning you, I'm _n___ot __a morning person."

"We'll get you a latte and you'll survive. Now we just have to create you a resume."

"Should be easy enough."

"What about references?"

"What about them?"

"Do you have any?"

She pouted her lips with a shrug. "I could get some." He lifted a brow. "Don't worry your pretty little head about my methods, William."

"I don't worry about you. I worry about them."

She grinned. "Have I mentioned I _really _like you?"

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry but I'm already taken."

"And I'm straight."

"That's your choice, honey."

She laughed and shook her head. "All right. Resume, references, portfolio. Anything else I need to do?"

"Well. I'd say work on being more personable, but since you lack the capacity..."

"You know what I don't lack - the ability to embed my heel in your head."

He laughed. "Case and point."

She sat back and crossed her arms, setting her jaw stubbornly. "All right then, Yoda. Teach me."

"Before we do that, let's get a few things straight."

"Is that possible for you?"

"Ha ha, very cute. Now try to pay attention. First of all, you need to know your brand. For fashion, know designers. For glamour, know your body."

"I'm pretty well versed in both."

"Fashion models are paid depending upon how prestigious the contract. You're not going to get far if you're in catalogs, or _only _do catwalks. Now, I don't know if you want to be one of Vicky's angels, but - "

"No. Definitely not looking to prance around in wings and panties."

"Okay. What about glamour? Sports Illustrated, Maxim, Swimwear?"

Elijah's words resurfaced and she hesitated. "I don't think that's a good idea just yet."

"Why not? You have a rockin' bod."

"Oh, I know." She tilted her head, searching for an excuse. "I just think it's cheap to put it all out there upfront."

"You're in the wrong profession if you think your opinions are going to matter." And then he caught the falter in her gaze. "Unless...it's someone else's opinion you're worried about..." She rolled her eyes and looked away. "I _knew_ it! You're seeing someone, and you didn't _tell me_?!"

"No, I didn't."

"So who is he? I want all the details. Where you met, how you met, hair color, eye color, shoe size."

She laughed and shook her head. "It's just someone I've known a long time. We've been kind of on and off for a while."

"And you never mentioned him because..." He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically at her tightening lips. "Because you value your privacy and don't let anyone know anything you don't want them to. And then she decides to be a model. You know, I will never figure you out Katherine Pierce."

"That's the idea. Now back to what you were saying about brands..."

"Just one more question about the guy, and then back to business."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Is it serious? Do you love him?"

She frowned, tapping her foot anxiously. "That was two questions."

"They're complementary. If things are serious, then he needs to know what he's in for. As of now, he's married to a model. All eyes are on you. Don't let him hold you back." She nodded, listening but subconsciously a little worried. "And don't be picky. If they want you to wear panties and wings, wear them. If they want you to wear something utterly repulsive, you sell it like it's the most fabulous couture you've ever had the privilege of wearing. If they say go platinum blonde, you go platinum blonde." Katherine blanched. "Okay well maybe not blonde."

"Maybe I should just have _you_ manage me."

"Oh honey. I am but just a lowly photographer."

"You know you're more than lowly."

He smirked. "You bet your ass I am. I happen to be one of the most coveted photographers this side of New York."

"Coveted, huh? Then there's no reason why lunch shouldn't be on you."

He scoffed, nodding expectantly. "Has anyone ever told you you're greedy?"

She hummed, sitting back and swirling her drink in her hand with a nostalgic smirk. "They never lived to tell the tale."


	6. Chapter 5

**JuseaPeterson - **I have loved Will since I gave birth to his creation. He's such a sassy little thing. But smart too. Oh yes, I plan to make some Klaroline cameos, along with some other familiar faces. ;)

**SophiaChase - **Sexy and protective Elijah is my favorite Elijah. Although he can be pretty adorable when he's confused too. Hehe.

* * *

_Thank you to my readers and reviewers, and to those hitting that handy dandy follow/favorite button. You guys are great._

_So I won't go off into some rambling apology for taking so long. __I'm just going to leave you with this lovely little update so I can go work on the next one, with a note that this marks the very beginning of the plot arc I've devised for this particular fanfic. Enjoy, darlings!_

*Credit to PixieKindofCrazy for her contribution.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lunch with Will lasted well beyond dinnertime and almost into happy hour. By the time Katherine returned to the penthouse, Elijah was home from work and holed up in his home office. She found him partially hunched over his desk deeply immersed in paperwork and grimoires collected over the years. She leaned against the doorway quietly and watched him, her fingertip touching her lip as a vague intrigue overtook her.

No one had ever been able to sneak up on him except her, which gave her ample opportunities to observe him. Often she would eavesdrop on conversations, catch him in the act of threatening someone, or even just watch him enjoying himself from afar. But her most cherished moments were when she got to see him calm and focused on the task in front of him, too distracted to notice her there.

It was when she got to take a peek at a candid Elijah, her own secret version of him that no one else could see. When he wasn't bothered by the wrinkled fabric at his elbows, or the way his tie hung crookedly. He had no clue of his own little mannerisms - how he so subtly stuck the tip of his tongue out while he wrote - or the little crease his brow formed from centuries of perpetual worrying. And though his eyes weren't fully visible, she would always know the intensity of them and the way they darted when his thoughts scattered. And the way they narrowed when he really stopped to think.

It was then she realized how easily she could read him. His eyes alone always told her what he was thinking and that, in turn, revealed how strongly she felt for him. The revelation suddenly had her tense and Will's question came to mind. _Do you love him?_

Well _that _was a no brainer. At this point, there was no reason to deny her feelings for him. So why had she been so remiss in saying it? All her life she'd callously proclaimed her love to numerous persons of interest, just to get her way. It was a manipulation tactic she'd come to favor, yet she'd always refrained from saying them to _him_.

Maybe it was because whenever she said it and truly meant it, things had a way of blowing up in her face. And the one time she did confess how she felt to him, he fled. The ironic whiplash was a brutality she wasn't prepared for. It left her even colder than before and he'd spent centuries trying to warm her heart again. Now that the ice was thinning, fear was able to seep back in. And that was just unacceptable.

Elijah sat back with a sigh and did a double take when he saw her standing there. "Katerina," his voice softly broke her trance.

The worry was gone and his brow went lax, a softness taking over his face. She could even see the beginnings of a smile. She blinked at being caught and felt her stomach give a little flutter, then smiled coyly.

"Hey."

"How was your day with your photographer friend?"

"Educational." She walked in, her heels clacking in her wake and hugged herself as she looked around. "You know, I don't think I've ever _actually _come in here."

"I find that hard to believe after three months of cohabitation, not to mention your inquisitive nature."

She shrugged. "It's an office."

He smiled, endeared by her. "It's _my _office. You usually seize any opportunity to defile my personal space."

"I switch your drawers one time and now I'm a defiler." He grinned affectionately. She smirked and turned around, turning that Katherine Pierce charm on him. "So what kind of deep dark secrets are you hiding in here?"

He lifted a brow, matching her cunningness. "Telling you would defeat the purpose."

"Hmm. I don't know if I like that answer."

He smirked. "I'm sure you'll work it out." His head ducked again and became re-immersed in his work, thumbing through a file and writing notes inside while she began to shuffle through her shopping bags. "I ordered out for dinner. There is some left over and you're welcome to have it."

When he was answered with silence, he frowned and lifted his head. She was nowhere to be found. He let his thumb drop and sat back, listening intently for where she had gone. It was quiet for a few moments and then he heard a click and an unfamiliar vibration. And then nothing. He pursed his lips, debating whether to humor her luring game she was playing. He sighed at last and pushed himself back, rising to walk over to where he'd heard the sounds.

He walked into their bedroom and found her purse and two plastic shopping bags in a disarray next to the dresser. On the bed were the cardboard and plastic packaging of her most recent purchase. Beside them was a square shaped contraption that was foreign to him. And a tiny photo. Katherine remained to be seen.

Elijah edged toward the bed with a frown and began to pick up the debris, ever the obsessive compulsive. "What did you indulge yourself with now?" He paused when he picked up the photo and his lips parted. It was a photograph of her, her arms outstretched as if she were holding onto something unseen, her face sultry as ever, and her upper torso bare - save for the black lace that was holding her breasts up.

"A camera." She appeared at the doorway to her walk-in closet, tying her black satin robe closed. "Two, actually. That one is just for us to play with."

He glanced down at the bulky black shape on the bed and then back at the photo in his hand, before lifting a curious brow. "Play?"

"It's a polaroid. Prints the pictures out instantly." She shrugged and picked up the contraption that was the camera. "I figure I should get used to being in front of the camera. And I could use some practice shots before my shoot with Will. He's going to help me make my portfolio."

"I assume you'll want me to be the one taking the pictures?"

"Well it's not like selfies will do me any good."

"...Selfies?"

"It'll be fun." She held the camera up to look through the tiny window. "Smile."

He shook his head and turned away to drop the wrappings into the trash. "I'd rather not be photographed."

She pouted and lowered it. "Why not?"

"It would be a waste of film."

"Shut up. You're hot." She raised the camera again. "Turn around."

He did but he was frowning. "Katerina, please."

She huffed and lowered it once more. "So I can't have one single picture of you?"

"I don't like to be the subject of attention."

She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "You're such a buzzkill."

"Why don't I take a photo of you?" He gestured her forward. "Come show me how to use it."

With a huff of defeat, she got up and walked over to him, turning the camera around in her hands. "This button takes the picture," she tapped it lightly with her fingertip, "and _this _thing turns so you can zoom in." She tilted her head as she twisted the rim and the lens extended and then retracted. When it was back in place, she glanced up at him thoughtfully. "See?"

He was watching her with softened eyes, the corners of his lips quirked. "I think I understand."

Katherine pursed her lips, holding his gaze briefly before she let the wave of butterflies take wing and indulged him with a rare affectionate smile. She swallowed and her voice came out breathier than she'd have preferred.

"Here," she said, then cleared her throat as she coaxed her guard back into place and pushed the camera into his hands. "Take my picture."

He lifted a brow and looked down at the foreign item he was holding before she recaptured his attention. She laid on the bed and posed herself provocatively, her robe exposing more than it was covering.

Elijah chuckled. "Not like that."

"Why not? You don't think I'm sexy?"

"Frustratingly. But I was hoping for something more natural."

She sat up, rolling her eyes. "Well I'm not about to smile and say cheese."

"No, of course not." He narrowed his eyes and looked down, contemplating how he wanted her.

In the interim, Katherine leaned her head against her hand, her curls falling over and between her fingers. She studied him with a fond curiosity and when his eyes met hers again, her heart jumped. It was then he took his picture.

"Hey," she protested. "I wasn't ready."

He grinned a snarky grin and plucked the four inch photo that popped out, watching the white frame slowly begin to fill with color. She leaned over to look at the image as it developed. She looked caught, and she was. The expression he had captured was lovestruck.

Elijah smiled. "I'd like to keep this, if you don't mind."

She shrugged, trying to play it off. "All yours."

He looked up, brows raised, swallowing as his heart skipped a beat. "Are you, _kotka_?"

Katherine's lips parted as her expression grew tender, her own heart skipping beats. She scooted forward to kneel in front of him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You're seriously still asking that question?"

He smiled, running his hands up her hips. She smiled too, tilting her head as her eyes became pensive and her fingers sifted through his hair.

"And you?" Her voice cracked a little so she cleared her throat. "Same question."

He blinked, brows furrowing at the intense look she was giving him, a mixture of apprehension and uncertainty.

"Katerina..." He shook his head with a soft laugh and sat, pulling her down to sit in his lap, stroking her thigh. "You may not have realized, but you have had me at your will for the last five hundred years."

Her eyes dropped to his chest and she started toying with his tie - a nervous tic she picked up since being around him constantly. "Will asked me if I loved you today."

His brows raised. "You told him about me?"

"Well I didn't tell him who you were. But yes. Girls talk about boys with their friends. And if you haven't noticed, I _am _a girl."

"I have certainly noticed." He stroked her leg and she shivered at the tickle. "What was your response?"

"The truth?"

"If possible," he teased with a light smirk.

She looked down. "I deviated." Her eyes narrowed. "And then I realized, I haven't said it to you since..."

Her voice tapered off and her eyes averted, both of them falling into a wistful silence. She pursed her lips, the quiet making her feel a little guilty.

"Do you remember that little hideaway we found in Prague? With the waterfall, and the old wooden swing hanging right over the water?"

"Of course I do. You disappeared in the middle of my story about the Civil War and decided you would rather have been swinging."

She laughed. "Well it was a boring story. And it was there. I couldn't not."

"I'm not holding it against you. I enjoyed seeing you so free. Almost as if you were flying."

"Yeah." She smiled then sighed heavily and let his tie drop. "One of the rare times in my life when I wasn't scared."

"Because you were in an undisclosed area, lost to the world."

"Because I was with _you_, Elijah." She shook her head, giving him a sardonic smirk, then took his arms and wrapped them around her and snuggled in his embrace, eyes closing. "You make me feel safe."

He held her, nosing her hair to inhale the wildflower scent that made his heart ache. His voice was soft when he finally broke their silence. "I've never needed you to repeat it more than you're comfortable with," he told her. Then he grinned, a roguish grin he hardly ever used. "As I've found your actions always speak louder than your words."

She laughed and opened her eyes, leaning back to shake her head at him. With one look his eyes melted her heart and she smiled a rare smile that traveled up to her eyes and all the way back to 1492. She slid a hand against his cheek. "I love you."

"And I you." He kissed her forehead and noticed the camera near her leg, sighing in defeat. He picked it up and handed it to her begrudgingly. "You may take one picture. But one only."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?" He nodded once and Katherine grinned eagerly as she sat up on her knees beside him. "Hmmm. So many ideas, so little time."

He rolled his eyes and stood, his shoulders tense as he started to undo his cufflinks. "If you take too long, I'm liable to change my mind."

A quick snap and a flash and he looked up, startled. Katherine smirked, plucking the photo from the print slot. She tilted her head, waiting for the exposure while he resumed unfastening his cuffs to roll them up.

"I hope you realize you just wasted your one opportunity."

"Oh, it wasn't a waste."

She grinned and held it up for him to see. He glanced only out of curiosity, but found himself intrigued by the image. He wasn't facing the camera but she had somehow captured an intense expression from his profile. The angular definition of his features made him look distinguished and intimidating. He found himself quite partial to the photo, truth be told. But he would never admit to it.

"As long as you are satisfied." He turned his back and went to their shared closet, shedding his jacket along the way.

"Please. That was just a practice shot." She rolled off of her knees and onto her stomach, admiring the picture before laying it down and aiming the camera at the closet.

"I said you could take one picture," he returned to view inside the doorway only to be met with another flash. He blinked the spots away, face taut. "Katerina."

"What?" She giggled, taking up the photograph. It was more candid than the first, with a hint of sex appeal since he had lost the tie and undone the first couple of buttons of his shirt. "You look hot."

He walked over briskly, reaching for the camera. "Your turn is over."

"Uh-uh!" She rolled over to sit up, clutching the camera to her chest. "Come on, don't be so uptight."

"Well I am!" He breathed slowly, trying to compose himself. "It's not enjoyable for me. It makes me feel...awkward."

Her eyes softened and she lowered the camera, chewing the corner of her lower lip. "I was just trying to have a little fun with you."

He glanced and saw her expression and closed his eyes briefly in distress. "_Kotka_..." He walked over to sit beside her, laying his hand over hers. She looked up at him and he raised his brows.

"You know," she told him, "eventually you're going to have to get used to the fact that I'm always going to be paying attention to everything about you. Camera or not."

He chuckled. "Actually, I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

She leaned her forehead against his, narrowing her eyes with a smirk. "Then get over it." She pecked his lips and turned to grab the camera again. "I've still got six more shots left in this roll."

He rolled his eyes. "If indulge you with those six, will it be out of your system?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

He shook his head, smiling despite himself. "All right. Tell me what to do."

She pursed her lips with a salacious sound. "Yes, sir."

He blinked, brows lifting, with a pleasant surprise on his face. "Sir?"

Katherine snapped a picture with a little laugh. "Perfect."

He smiled too. "I see. You wanted me to make that expression so you surprised me on purpose."

"Mmhm." She looked down at it with a grin, glancing flirtatiously over her shoulder. "Why, Mr. Mikaelson. You look so dashing."

"You seem surprised." He smirked smugly and she snapped another picture, grinning wide. "Are you going to keep doing that?"

Ignoring him, she looked down at the developing picture with a wicked delight. "I might have to show these off at your office."

"You certainly will not."

"Try and stop me."

But her threat was idle as her attention was more focused on her growing collection of photos. He watched her fondly as she looked them all over, and something occurred to him. It sent a wave of flutters through his stomach to even ask, but... "Why don't you take one of the both of us?"

She turned over her shoulder with a look of genuine surprise. "Really?"

He averted his gaze by picking up the camera and turning it in his hands. "I assume these things are equipped with timers for such occasions."

Katherine watched as he tried to figure it out, a little crease forming across his forehead. A loving warmth blossomed in her chest and she couldn't help the little laugh that came out.

"Here," she said, reaching for it. "Allow me to introduce you to what is called _a selfie_." His brows knit deeper as she scooted over next to him and turned the camera backwards. "Just look right here into the big black circle."

"I _know _what a lens is."

She held the camera out in front of them and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Smile."

But he didn't. Instead he was preoccupied with her uncharacteristically affectionate gesture, so when her cheek hit his arm his head turned slightly and he was photographed glancing down at her with endearment. As the image came into focus, Katherine laughed.

"I said look at the lens, not at me."

He looked too, with a satisfied smile. "You act as though I had a choice."

She rolled her eyes and nudged him with a grin, setting up to try again. "This time, look at the camera."

He straightened with a dramatic sigh, mostly for her benefit, but conceded with a smirk. Giving her curls one last toss, she settled against him again, but this time as she pushed the button, she turned quickly to kiss his cheek, hoping to catch him off guard. And she did. While she showed off long lashes and an exquisite profile, Elijah's face was a mixture of smug surprise. He'd maintained his smirk but his eyes were just slightly wider, and his brows had risen. Katherine fell against him in a burst of laughter when they saw.

"Look at you. You look so pleased with yourself. 'Yes, I've got a hot woman kissing me. Nothing new there.'"

"Well..."

She shot him a dirty look and he countered it by cupping her face and kissing her annoyance away. Unbeknownst to him, Katherine had captured the moment on film.

"Oh, that's a keeper."

He grinned wryly. "Give me that." He took the camera from her hand and got up to put in on the dresser. "That's enough photography for one night."

"Maybe for you." She crawled across the bed, away from him, and leaned over the edge to grab something off the floor. Elijah's eyes narrowed in curiosity that was quickly thwarted as soon as his eyes had drifted downward. She turned her head over her shoulder and grinned. "Enjoying the view?"

His heart jumped and he blinked, pausing before letting out a little laugh. "I was, yes."

She rolled over and sat up with another camera in her hands, this one smaller and more familiar to him. "We can get up close and personal later. I still need you to take a few pictures of me."

He sauntered over, skepticism setting in. "You're not going to insist I be in any of them?"

"Not this time." She looked up with a little smirk. "That's a wrap for you, Mr. Mikaelson."

Slowly he moved up to the edge of the bed where she was to close in on her, cocking his head to the right with eyes narrowed. "Are you firing me, _kotka_?"

Her eyes were glued to his, heat coiling inside her stomach. She rose up on her knees and tugged his shirt to bring him closer, her robe starting to loosen. "It's nothing personal," she murmured just inches from lips, then added with a scrunch of her nose, "Just business."

He let his lips brush hers but didn't kiss her. With his hand pressed firmly against her lower back, he pushed her against him which earned him a small gasp.

"Tell me truthfully. Did you fire me so you could sleep with me?" She pursed her lips guiltily, playing along. He sighed and pretended to look disappointed. "Well now I feel cheap."

Katherine laughed a genuine laugh and slid her hands up to pull his face down to hers so she could kiss him. He let the camera drop to the bed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back lovingly.

She hummed a contented sigh, grinning against his lips. "You're pure luxe, baby."

"Good. Now, go put on something other than this flimsy fabric so I can take some actual photos of you."

"And he's back."

She sped from the bed and disappeared into the walk-in. As he settled into the bed, he collected their polaroids and put them on the end table. He'd started to try to figure out how to work the digital camera when he heard her laugh.

"Ready for me?"

He sat up straighter with a grin. "More than."

She smirked to herself, anticipating his reaction before walking out in a slow, sexy sway wearing nothing but a black furry bikini top and matching bottoms, two furry cuffs around her wrists, and a set of cat ears on her head. Elijah's jaw dropped slowly.

"What's the matter, Elijah? Cat got your tongue?"

He breathed a laugh, eyes scouring her from head to toe. "You..." He swallowed and blinked through lust glazed eyes, forgetting the camera in his lap. "Come here."

She bit her lip playfully tilting her head. "Aren't you going to take my picture? I got all dressed up…" She did a slow spin, surprising him with a glimpse of her ass and a long furry tail.

Elijah's breath exhaled heavily as he tried to remember how to formulate words but his favorite asset of hers always stirred the feral beast in him and soon the human man he kept on the surface would diminish. He stood from the edge of the bed and grabbed her hips, pulling her roughly toward him as he began to run his hand up her side with a small growl rumbling from his chest. Katherine pushed his hands away with a tut-tut.

"Don't you know cats hate being pet on their stomachs?" She walked around him with a graceful fluidity and picked the camera up from the bed, walking back to push it into his hands, speaking in a low, erotic voice, "Take my picture."

He gripped the camera almost too tightly and inhaled as he gestured with his hand. "Turn around. Show me your tail."

Katherine grinned and obliged, turning around slowly and arching her back so her ass thrust in his direction, turning her head over her shoulder with a seductive gaze. "Should I bend lower?"

His eyes flamed with delight as he snapped a picture. "No." Quicker than a beat, he dropped the camera on the bed and grabbed her ass, squeezing hard. She jumped with a gasp and turned around to rip his shirt open and scratch his chest in a flash of speed, smirking dangerously. Elijah gritted his teeth on a groan, grabbing her wrists with a throaty chuckle.

"My apologies. I'm a man of little patience." She leaned in to nuzzle his cheek with a small hum, then licked the shell of his ear and tugged his lobe between her teeth. His eyes fluttered closed as a strained moan escaped his throat. "Katerina," he muttered in a whisper.

She pressed against him, feeling how tight his slacks had become against his straining erection. As she continued nibbling the inch of skin, his hold loosened and she snuck her freed hand inside his waistband to stroke him over his underwear. He nearly stumbled into her, gripping her other wrist tighter as his eyes glared into hers, their noses grazing.

"My turn."

Without another second the world slipped by and she was on her back in their bed, and her thong was sliding down her legs with the most graceful of ease. He lifted each leg out from the loops one by one, kissing his way back up her thighs in alternation. She sighed, arching her neck as her whole body tingled, waiting for his lips to reach their destination. Instead she was met by fingers ever so gently teasing her between her legs, gliding up and down and never entering, thumb occasionally pressing in circles against her clit. She whimpered, biting her lip in desperation, unaware of Elijah's watchful eyes taking in her displays of agony as he made her wetter. Slowly he pushed one finger inside her, relishing the sounds of pleasure she made as he started a slow thrusting. She squirmed around him, wanting for more. And so he stopped.

"_Kakvo iskash_, Katerina?"

Her eyes flew open and with a little, snarling laugh she flipped them over so she was straddling him, raking her nails down his chest once again. He moaned loudly, hissing through his teeth at the sting.

"I want to be on top."

He panted, gazing up at her with lazy, lustful eyes. He lifted a hand, gesturing to her chest. "Take that thing off. The strings are too delicate. I wouldn't want to tear them."

She grinned, arching her back and grinding her hips into his a little as she undid her top, letting it hang from her two fingers before tossing it to the floor. Slowly his hands slid up her waist and grazed the sides of her breasts. He started to lean up but she shoved him back down.

"You got to tease me. Now, it's payback time."

His brow furrowed as he contemplated her meaning, moreso the how not the what. She wiggled herself down his legs and began pressing warm kisses down his chest, licking the lines of blood she'd drawn. He laid his head back, breathing slowly as he anticipated her direction. His hand went to the back of her head, caressing her curls as she moved lower and peppered kisses along his abs and just above his waistband as she unfastened his slacks, stopping only briefly to get them out of the way. He was throbbing now, begging for some sort of release. She peeled back the thin cotton that was still holding him back and freed him, her hand wrapping around his shaft firmly but wholly. As she started to pump, his head filled with a shrill ringing of bells. It was nothing he'd ever experienced before and when her hand stopped he began to wonder if he wasn't imagining it after all.

"What is that?" her voice whispered. His eyes snapped open and he turned to see his cell phone glowing on the nightstand beside them. She followed his line of sight and glanced at him, almost warningly. "Don't answer it."

Reinforcing her demand, she went back to stroking him, adding a twist of her wrist and a tiny squeeze to try to win his attention. He stuttered a breathy moan, nearly caving to her coercion when the ringing stopped then started up again. He groaned and snatched the phone with a huff. Katherine stopped immediately and pushed herself up with her hands against his abdomen, glaring incredulously. He gave her an apologetic look after reading his work number on the caller ID.

"Just one minute."

Her shoulders slumped. "Hell, why don't you take five?" She lifted herself up off of him and let herself drop onto the bed beside him, her head hitting the pillow with a thud.

Squeezing his eyes closed in frustration, he raised the phone to his ear. "This had better be urgent."

"Considering you'd rather work than fuck your girlfriend," she muttered indiscreetly.

He stilled, turning his head with startled eyes. He swallowed as the voice on the other end began to speak, blinking himself out of his trance. "Say that again," he told the caller. He sat up quickly, on alert. "When?" Katherine peeked over, curious despite her anger. "I'll be right there."

She scoffed loudly and rolled over to face away from him. After a brief silence, she heard him set his phone back on the table and his hand brushed her shoulder.

"There's been a breach in our servers at the office. Katerina, I have to go in."

She shrugged his hand off. "Duty calls."

His brows raised and dropped his hand back to his lap. "Your petulance won't do you any good."

She turned over her shoulder with a sweet smile. "Go do your job, _boss_." He sighed when she ignored him again and got up just as she added under her breath, "since you won't do me."

With a shake of his head, he dismissed her annoyance and disappeared into the closet. She dragged her finger up and down a section of the threading of their blanket, feeling a combination of frustration and rejection. She heard him walk back out of the closet but refused to look up. He stood wearing only his boxer-briefs and an expression of awed confusion. When he didn't say anything, Katherine finally looked up.

"What?"

"You said...girlfriend."

An uncomfortable chill ran through her and she fought it off with the only defense she knew – irritation. She sighed and sat up, pulling the blankets around her and holding them over her chest. "What's your point?"

He stared at her, brows furrowed. "You hate labels."

"I hate cliches," she corrected.

He shook his head. "You've expressed in the past your distaste for the metaphorical tether that word stands for. I remember you explicitly stating that it was a petty weapon for the weak and insecure."

She swung her legs around and stood up, her head tilting with a cool look. "What would you like me to be, Elijah? Your live in booty call? Your little Suzy Homemaker? Your _epic _love?" She scoffed and started to speed into the bathroom but he was faster and he caught her in the crook of his arm, holding her against his chest.

"Why are you running?"

"I'm not. I'm _trying _to go take a shower. A cold one," she added, bitingly.

He turned her around with a stern look in his eye. "I thought we were past these games."

"And _I_ thought you said nothing and no one would come before me."

"I believe I've upheld that bargain on numerous occasions." His lips twitched with the tiniest smirk. "One being yesterday in my office."

Her lips parted and she blinked a few times, shaking her head as the unexpected joke threw her off. Fight as she might, she couldn't repress the curve of her lips. Elijah's smile bloomed and he drew her in, his hand running down the slope of her back.

"If ever my _girlfriend_ wishes to be ravaged, then I will happily oblige. But in exchange, you have to be patient with me."

She pushed back just slightly, resting her hands on his abs. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I never said you did." He cupped her chin and the flames of lust ignited his gaze. His other hand was suddenly squeezing her ass as he shoved her against him, winning him a gasp. "Now. Kiss me like you mean it."

"Caveman."

With an impatient growl, he swooped in and captured her lips in a fierce, possessive kiss. She gasped and he seized the vulnerable entry into her mouth with his tongue. A little sigh sounded from her throat as her fingers locked at the back of his neck. She pushed herself flat against him, fighting to make him stay with a lap of her tongue and bite of his lip, suckling the little drops of blood she drew. Her fingers sifted through his hair, his head a known erogenous zone, and she purred into his mouth. She felt him hardening again against her thigh and knew she was winning the battle. A rally of affection. She broke their heated kiss and nuzzled his cheek, kissing along his jawline to make her way to his ear. He was panting as he held onto her, his blood pumping with a desirous adrenaline. She nibbled his lobe, tugging the skin gently in a way she knew would have him erect in seconds. He made a sound from his throat that sounded vaguely like a call to God and dropped his head to her shoulder, panting heavily.

"I said I would be there." He had meant it to be forceful but what came out was more of a plead.

She smiled knowing she'd already won, pressing her lips to his ear as she crooned, "You didn't say when."


	7. Chapter 6

**SophiaChase - **Characterization praise is legit my favorite thing ever. I'm such a nitpicker when it comes to that so it's great to hear. Thank you!

**KxEfan - **Yeah girl!

**Wendy - **Oh I already have some 'risque' ideas in mind for her career. And Elijah will not be pleased. Oh god no Katherine is my goddess, I love her so freaking much. People just didn't understand her, but she is nowhere near one-dimensional. Ugh. Don't get me started, I could go on for days. But thank you for the love!

**Gia** \- *pulls you out of the ditch* Come back! I have more! :P

* * *

_Happy New Year, darlings!  
_  
_Sadly for my KC fans I've been more motivated to write this fic than the KC one, but that's great news for you guys! What can I say? The muse goes where the muse wants. As always I thank you all kindly for reading, commenting, favoriting, following, and basically just surrendering your time to my silly little fic. It thrills me like you have no idea. So this gets a little heavy on the Elijah business side again, but I promise it is relevant. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The office was silent when Elijah arrived. It was after hours and there were to be no occupants once the day had ended but there were two familiar faces waiting for him when he walked in. Miles looked like he never left, while Cameron was in casual clothes and running a hand through his blond waves in mild distress. That is, until he took in the sight of his boss.

Since circumstances had caused Elijah to rush, his jacket was left unbuttoned and his hair was less coifed than he would have preferred. Under his coat bloody scratches from Katherine's vervain nails were bleeding through his shirt. But he hadn't time to let her bandage them. Ignoring their blatantly curious stares, he got straight to the point.

"What happened?"

Cam looked him over with a lazy smirk. "We wake you up or something, boss?" Elijah cut his eyes to him and his smile broadened. "Or something it is."

"The server has been compromised," Miles quickly informed him.

"How?"

"It seems the entire database was copied but there was no encryption left behind so we can't trace the duplication, or the user in question."

"Was anything deleted or changed?"

"Nothing, as far as I can tell. IT is reconfiguring the system to try to uncover any leads."

"Why would someone want a copy of the company's information?" Cam wondered aloud.

"Sabotage. Exposure. The possibilities are endless."

"They could out us?"

Miles rolled his eyes. "It wasn't just a collection of business proposals and Powerpoints, Cameron. Someone now has an entire interspecies database, including the names and chronological whereabouts of every vampire, witch, and werewolf inhabiting the states. Not to mention family histories, suspected felonies and murder count, and a reference list of blood banks utilized by our staff."

"Shit."

He nodded. "To put it less eloquently."

Elijah squeezed the rim of his nose, his stress levels teetering. "Who is the head of computerized security?"

"Gideon Graham."

"Get him down here." Miles hesitated, infuriating him more. "That was not a request."

"Yes, sir."

He vanished in a hurry while Elijah headed toward his office, pulling his jacket off along the way. As he walked to his desk a little card fell out, thankfully out of Cameron's sight. He laid his jacket over his chair and picked it up astonished to find the picture he had taken of Katherine had been in his pocket. She must have slipped it inside when they were saying their goodbyes, he decided. It eased his nerves and did things to his heart that he couldn't quite articulate. He glanced at Cameron, who raised an inquisitive brow, and slid it into his pants pocket without a word then began to uncuff his sleeves and delicately roll them up.

"How long did you keep Miles from alerting me?"

Cam's brows shot up and he began shaking his head. "You know, that hurts, boss. We've been working together how long, and you're gonna go and insinuate?"

"Answer the question."

He licked his lips, deliberating with a tilt of his head. "About an hour. Maybe forty-five minutes. He kept insisting but you said that once you step foot out of this building not to disturb you. So I was following your orders."

Elijah looked up and pursed his lips, eyes narrowing. "I'm putting you on indefinite probation."

"What?!"

"As of right now, your title is stricken. I have a new task to appoint you with and should you deviate, even once, your employment here will be terminated. As well as your life."

Cameron's eyes widened, all color draining from his face. Before he could react, the door opened again and Miles walked in with Gideon. Elijah stood. Gideon Graham had been one of the first men he employed, and one of the youngest. He was a former information technology specialist for the Federal Government before he died. He was barely thirty in human years, and approaching his fiftieth year as a vampire. Elijah never liked to hire young but his resume and skill set was full of promise. The look on his face right now, however, was anything but.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes." He meandered around his desk, his finger gliding along the wooden edge. "I would like a status update from your department."

"You know everything that we know – somehow somebody attained access to the server while incognito and replicated everything on it. My team is still trying to figure out the details."

Elijah walked forward, looming over him, enraged. "If you had done your job correctly the first time, there would be nothing to figure out, Gideon." He narrowed his eyes. "What I want to know is how you allowed for this to happen."

"I assure you, sir, we have utilized every safety measure to protect against hackers. We've secured the access paths, installed firewalls, user authentication systems, intrusion-prevention, even set parameters with internet browsing. Theoretically, _no one_ should be able to get in."

"And yet they did." Gideon opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Elijah rolled his eyes and turned away to return to his desk. "As the head of the department are you not responsible for ensuring that access to our servers is restricted?"

He blinked rapidly, confused by the sight of Elijah's back and fumbling over his thoughts. "Y-Yes, but - "

"If that one simple task is beyond your jurisdiction then perhaps I should redistribute you." He sat back in his chair with an amused smile. "Or I could simply dispose of you. Technology is constantly advancing. So are its users. There should be at least a few thousand computer experts like you to choose from."

He shook his head vehemently. "Th-that isn't necessary. We are working to find the identity of the intruder, along with any suspicious activity that might allude to this type of breach. But I want you to bear in mind, for now, that the only users with privileges in the past 24 hours have been administrators and several of your employees. If there's a possibility that someone left their station unoccupied while still signed on - "

Elijah held a hand up, silencing him. "I have personally interviewed each and every one of my employees, as well as performed extensive background checks. I put my trust in every person I employ so if you are suggesting that one of my own people is behind this, then you are suggesting that my perception is at fault. Are you certain you want to make that accusation, Gideon?"

Gideon gulped. "I can show you the logs."

"Do that. Miles will retrieve them from you when they are ready." With that he turned toward his computer and began typing his password, bringing the conversation to an end.

As soon as the door was closed, Elijah sat back with a sigh, covering his face with his hand, his thumb and index rubbing his temples. Cameron cleared his throat and Elijah looked up.

"What?" he demanded tiredly.

"You're, uh, getting blood on your chair."

* * *

Katherine awoke earlier than usual that morning. Having the bed to herself was more lonesome than luxury, and she missed the usual bustling noises of Elijah getting ready for work. When she realized he still wasn't back, her nerves kicked into high gear. So to avoid facing them, she began to find little things to occupy her time. Cooking breakfast. Picking outfits for her shoot with Will. Rearranging her makeup and hair products. Moving Elijah's ties to the other side of the closet just to see how he'd react. Writing and rewriting her resume, which ultimately led her to the one thing she'd never dreamed she be doing.

As far as resumes went, hers was flawless. Of course it was all completely fabricated _bull shit_ but what the agencies didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Or her chances. The only thing she fell short on were the highly regarded opinions of her peers. She'd gone through her phone book of references and people who owed her favors but turned up nothing.

In the end, she found herself reaching out to the least likely of allies. When in doubt, play the family card.

"Hello?"

At the sound of Rebekah's voice, all of her confidence turned to shame. Here she was about to grovel to the one person who hated her maybe even more than Klaus. What was she _supposed _to say?

"Whoever it is I don't have time for your petty games."

"Don't hang up."

There was a pause. "Elena?"

"Guess again."

"Katherine... What the bloody hell do _you _want? How did you get my number?"

"Last I checked, I was living with your brother." She rolled her eyes. "Before you jump down my throat, what do you say we skip the whole prerequisite 'you hate me, I hate you, but we both love Elijah' spiel and get right to the point? I have a proposition."

Rebekah's laugh soured her mood, the little squeak at the end mocking her. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm _desperate_."

"What makes you think I would ever do something to help you?"

"There are perks involved. In the long run. VIP access to fashion shows, parties, party __swag__."

"I could just compel those things."

"You could. But wouldn't it be worth it to be treated like a star __without __the work?"

There was another slight pause, and then, "I'm listening."

"I have this little project and I need a character reference."

"So ask Elijah."

"I don't think my future employers would take my boyfriend's opinions seriously."

"Boyfriend? Oh god, you're labeling yourselves now?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, agitated. "Will you help me or not?"

"What exactly am I being a reference for?"

"What does it matter?"

"You're right. I could just tell them you're a manipulative bitch. Would that suffice?"

She gritted her teeth. "__Fine__. I'm...taking up modeling." The line was dead silent. "Don't sound too shocked."

"You really _are_ desperate." Katherine scoffed. "Or maybe just stupid. I can't decide. I mean you realize you'll be publicized. What's to stop Klaus from fulfilling his 'lifelong vengeance'?"

"Cute. But we both know you don't really care whether I live or die."

"I don't, but if Klaus kills you then I'm left with a blubbering Elijah and centuries of watching my brothers try to kill each other over another doppelganger. I'd rather avoid the repetition."

"How honorable."

"If that's your proposition then you can bloody well forget it."

"Please. I already have that taken care of."

"How?"

"You're not the first blonde I called."

Another pause. "Caroline."

"Yep."

"She's just a distraction." Rebekah was incredulous.

Katherine laughed. "I think she's a little more than that, but yes." She heard an amazed breath. "You didn't think I would do this without at least covering my bases, did you?"

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any lower."

"Please. She _wanted _to go. She just needed a little reassuring push out the door."

"And when he finds out you were the one to influence her - "

"He'll want to thank me instead of kill me. Everybody wins." Rebekah made a little sound of disapproval. "Look, we both stand to gain something here. I get to do something I want to do, and you get to reap the benefits. But I'm doing this, with or without your help. I just thought maybe tucked away behind your bitchy exterior you might possibly have a heart."

"Why me? You could compel anyone off the streets. What purpose does it serve you to be in __my__good graces?"

"Apart from the obvious?" She sighed heavily at what she was about to admit. "Girl to girl, I haven't had the easiest time making friends. It's hard to trust people when your life is on the line. So yes, I'm asking for you to say just one nice thing about me. And in return, maybe I'll say something nice about you. We can see where it goes from there."

"You're serious," she made it a question.

"Extremely."

Rebekah chuckled once. "Miraculous what a few months with Elijah can do."

"People change. I'm not the girl you think I am."

There was a long, draw out silence before she answered. "I'll make arrangements to fly out this week. I have a few loose ends to tie up here first."

"Great. I'll give Elijah the heads up."

"Please do. The last thing I need is to be accused of showing up unannounced."

Katherine smiled. "Thank you, Rebekah."

"Oh don't get all soppy on me. I'm doing this for my own benefit, not yours."

And with that, the line clicked dead. At least one reference wasn't.

* * *

As if everything else weighing on his mind wasn't enough, now Elijah had to worry about reupholstering his chair. It wasn't a massive blood stain, hardly noticeable against the rust colored leather. But _he _would notice.

After he'd kicked Miles and Cameron out so he could clean up and change shirts, he sat again and took out the photo of Katherine he'd taken hours ago. It was mid-morning now. She'd be awake and probably getting ready to feed her shopping addiction. He had yet to sleep. He'd gone days without sleep before but this intrusion was weighing on him. He needed to look over every file in the system with a fine tooth comb. He needed to be sure there was no trace of Mikaelson or Petrova in there. He had been careful enough not to list any information himself, but if there was already an employee with vindictive intent, that meant there might be more.

A knock on the door broke his concentration and he quickly opened the top drawer of his desk, placing the polaroid delicately in the plastic organizer tray beneath a stack of old letters, then shut it.

"Come in."

The door opened and Miles entered with Cameron looming from behind with a cardboard drink tray in his hands.

"I hope you two have information for me."

"I brought coffee." Cam held up the tray. At his boss' skeptical look, he relented. "Charlotte made it."

Elijah nodded and he walked over to the desk to set it down and begin divvying it out. He took a sip and hummed in approval, silently praising his receptionist's barista skills.

"The logs you requested," Miles announced as he set a packet of papers down in front of him. "And the team's analysis." Elijah scanned the words, flipping page after page with increasing worry. "They say the precautions taken to do this are incredible. The servers were wiped clean. From seven o'clock on we were completely offline. There are no records from the evening."

"So it was an outside job," Cam said suddenly. Both men looked at him as if they'd forgotten he was there.

Miles' face screwed up in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"Lemme lay it out for you. When you do one of these hacking jobs, the point is to be invisible. To do that, you have to cut all cameras, sensors, anything that can put you physically at the scene. No one here has that capability so they had to have enlisted someone who does. I mean, unless you pull a mafia move and just shoot out all devices but since our stuff's all intact I'm guessing they got professionals." He took another sip of his coffee. "Either way, it's labor intensive."

Elijah frowned, brows deeply furrowed. "How could they get into the system without access?"

"They did say it was likely someone employed here," Miles reminded him.

"They coulda just used a USB to get past the encryptions and firewalls," Cam pointed out.

Miles' eyes narrowed. "You seem to have a lot of intel on this particular situation."

"Well he didn't just hire me for my good looks." Cameron smirked when he frowned.

Elijah sat back, tapping his fingers on the arms of the chair. "Interrogate everyone. I want a list of whereabouts from that time last night. Including the two of you."

"I was home," Cam declared, matter of factly. "Lucy can vouch for that."

His fingers stilled and he directed his full attention to his employee. "I wasn't aware you and Miss Connor had been on such informal terms."

"I wasn't aware I had to report it."

"You don't. I have no issue if the two of you have found happiness in one another. Just be mindful of the consequences if you two become less than amicable. I would hate to have to fire you for breaking her heart."

Cam scowled. "Hey. What if she breaks mine?" Elijah glanced up cynically from beneath raised brows. "It could happen."

"Going back to the analysis," Miles gestured, "the last page lays out an outline of the new security measures Gideon and his team are currently putting into place. They're going to implement a tiered data protection model, with multiple perimeter rings to counter any future threats. The layers of defense can isolate and protect the data should one of the defense perimeters be compromised, internally or externally."

"Fine. Let me know when it's done."

"Yes, sir."

He continued reading and looked up when the two of them were still standing there. "You may leave." Miles hurried to the door and Cameron turned slowly. "Cameron. Stay."

Miles spared his colleague a glance then shut the door behind him. Cam straightened his shoulders and turned back. "Boss?"

Elijah opened a drawer to pull out a manila folder and slid it to the edge of his desk. "Your new assignment. You start tomorrow."

Cam picked up the folder and thumbed through it, his eyes widening. He looked up, dreadfully. "You can't be serious."

Elijah continued reading through the logs. "I am."

"Come on, boss. You know I'm way overqualified for this. It's like child's play."

"Then it should be familiar territory for you."

"But shouldn't you get someone, you know, more...tolerant?" Elijah let the papers drop and looked up with a hard stare. "You know what? I'm good. This is good." Cam nodded continuously as he backed toward the door. "You can count on me, boss."

With a half-cocked salute, Cameron slipped out the door and let it shut. Elijah rolled his eyes, sighing in relief to be alone again. He scanned the IT documents once more before pushing them aside and picking up his phone. A few swipes later he was leaning back in his chair, waiting. Katherine picked up after three rings.

"I was about to give up on you."

He smiled at the sound of her voice, his worries immediately subsiding. "I miss you."

"It's only been a few hours."

"How did you sleep?"

"With my head on the pillow."

"You had no one to hog the blankets from."

"I know. It was pretty amazing." He smiled. "So is everything okay over there?"

He heaved a sigh. "Someone hacked into the server and gained access to classified information."

"What kind of information?"

"Our preternatural database. I've been going through it all morning making sure that your name never appeared on it."

"Why would someone want that?"

"I have no idea. They must be looking for someone. Until we find them, there's no telling what their intentions are."

"Elijah, should I be worried?"

"No. I promised I would protect you and I'm a man of my word."

"What about you? You didn't slip and put anything in there about your family that could lead back to you?"

"No, I did not. And I'll try not to take that vote of confidence too personally."

"Ha ha."

"What have you been up to? Anything productive?"

"Just been sitting here twirling my hair around my finger. I'm thinking of cutting it."

"Katerina."

"You know, just chop it all off. What do you think?"

"I think I'm hanging up now."

She laughed. "All right I won't cut it."

"Good."

"I'll just dye it blonde." He huffed in annoyance and she laughed again. "You're so easy."

"I'm glad you find my irritation so amusing. Have you made any progress with your modeling endeavor?"

"Not really."

"Why is that?"

"Turns out, all of my 'references' are dead. So that's a bummer."

He paused and smiled wryly then shook his head. "I do not understand why you are putting yourself through all of this unnecessary stress when you could simply get a head start."

"You're cheapening my dream, honey buns."

"Don't call me that."

"Well your buns _are _pretty sweet."

"_Now_, I'm hanging up."

"Because I said you have a great ass?"

"Because you're being annoying."

"Fine. Try not to work too hard. And be home in time for dinner."

He raised a brow. "You're going to cook?"

"Well one of us has to. And since _I _can do so without burning anything..."

"I told you when I met you that I was a man of limited talents."

"Cooking is a skill, not a talent."

"And I'm beginning to suspect so is your badgering."

"_You _called _me, _bossman."

"I did. For reassurance, not to be berated."

"Then you called the wrong person. Hey, do you think I could list cooking on my resume?"

He grinned, sitting back and closing his eyes, drawing a deep, calming breath. "You can do whatever you set your mind to, _kotka_."

"Thanks, Dr. Phil." He smiled and she sighed. "I better go. Once this thing is done I have to send it to Will. He's going to look it over for me before the shoot Saturday. You can come if you want."

"Hm?"

"To the photoshoot. It'll be fun. You can watch me pose."

"That does sound fun. But until the intruder is identified, things are going to be erratic around here. Everyone is on high alert and very few know why."

"The less who know, the better."

"Precisely."

"Well like I said, be home for dinner. Or else."

"You have my word."

"Bye, honey buns."

He pressed his lips together. "Katerina, do not - "

But she had already hung up.


End file.
